Flame to pieces
by Folk23
Summary: Elena tiene el trabajo que siempre ha querido, aunque no como ella desearía. Una oleada de incendios le da la oportunidad de demostrar su talento. Cuando decide recurrir a la persona con la que lleva años peleando es muy consciente de que está jugando con fuego. ¿Sobrevivirá o acabará quemándose? AU. Delena. 18.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Como he visto que a muchas os ha gustado la idea que Damon (Mientras Escribo) utiliza para su nuevo libro en el epílogo, vuestra petición popular ha despertado a mis musas y he recuperado esta idea, que tenía en un borrador desde hace ya un tiempo. No sé cuando podré ir actualizando, pero espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Flame to pieces

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena.  
><strong><br>Sinopsis:** Elena tiene el trabajo que siempre ha querido, aunque no como ella desearía. Una oleada de incendios le da la oportunidad de demostrar su talento. Cuando decide recurrir a la persona con la que lleva años peleando es muy consciente de que está jugando con fuego. ¿Sobrevivirá o acabará quemándose?  
><strong><br>Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

Capítulo 1

Elena caminaba por el pasillo de la redacción, llevando una gruesa carpeta que contenía un taco de fotocopias que tenía que darle a su jefa.

- Ah Elena, que bien me vienes. Llévale esto a Cole. – se cruzó con uno de sus compañeros, que automáticamente puso más carpetas sobre la que llevaba. – Gracias. – se alejó sin darle tiempo a hablar.

Suspirando, la chica se detuvo y retrocedió para poder hacerlo. Cole le encargó también otro recado y pasaron veinte minutos hasta que al fin pudo llegar al despacho de su jefa, la editora Isobel Flemmings.

- Gracias Elena. – respondió esta sin mirarla cuando le dio la carpeta. - Tráeme un café ya que sales. Con leche y dos de sacarina.

Elena apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua mentalmente para contenerse. Asintió poniendo buena cara, salió y regresó enseguida con una café con leche caliente con dos de sacarina. Después volvió a su despacho, donde la esperaba más trabajo de ese estilo y algún que otro artículo para corregir. Lo dejó todo de lado y cogió el teléfono, marcando el número de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó Elena, cambiando la expresión a una más relajada.  
>- Me estabas contando que me abandonas mañana. – dijo Caroline con vez de pena.<br>- No puedo escaquearme, es el cumpleaños de mi madre. – suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. – Te juro que lo haría si pudiera.  
>- Lo sé, por eso llevas cuatro meses faltando. – Caroline se refirió a la comida mensual que se celebraba el primer domingo de cada mes en casa de Elena. El truco al que habían recurrido los padres de la chica para no perder el contacto cuando se fue a la universidad, manteniéndolo cuando la chica se mudó después a la gran ciudad.<br>- ¡Ala, exagerada! – exclamó Elena, jugando nerviosamente con las puntas de su cabello, enredándolas en las yemas de sus dedos. – Solo han sido tres.  
>- Ya veo que lo tienes controlado y contado al dedillo. – sonrió la rubia. - ¿No será por qué es exactamente el mismo tiempo que no le ves?<br>- No digas tonterías, sabes que he tenido mucho trabajo. – se defendió Elena efusivamente.  
>- Ya… - replicó su amiga sin creérselo. – Supongo que igual de importante que el que te acaban de mandar. Entonces dime. – continuó tras unos instantes de silencio. - ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que los pillases cuando ella le estaba dando un anillo?<p>

Elena se inclinó sobre la mesa con gesto serio, acordándose precisamente del momento al que se refería su amiga.

_- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que significa esto, Kath? – recordó perfectamente la voz del chico, llena de sorpresa pero sin pizca de desagrado._

Se obligó a sí misma a despertar y se pellizcó con fuerza en el brazo para ello.

- Claro que no tiene que ver, Car. – respondió, tratando de sonar convincente porque quería zanjar el tema. No se sentía cómoda hablando del chico que además de llevarse su virginidad también se había llevado su corazón, devolviéndoselo destrozado en mil pedazos. Lo único bueno era que ese mismo chico no tenía ni idea de ello. – Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa. Lleva toda la vida tonteando y persiguiendo a Katherine, yo encantada de que por fin vayan a hacerlo serio. Si está claro que no se ha ido del pueblo por ella. A ver si así madura y deja de meterse en tantas broncas. – terminó su discurso volviendo a echarse contra la silla, sintiéndose completamente agotada a pesar de que aún le quedaban un par de horas de trabajo.  
>- Pues para no importarte lo que haga… te veo muy bien informada. – volvió a sonreír Caroline.<br>- No es mi culpa que viva en la casa de enfrente. Ni que tenga abducidos a mis padres, un poco más y me hablan más de él que de Jeremy. – resopló molesta.

Su amiga se echó a reír, provocando que Elena volviera a resoplar y arrugase la frente, como siempre que estaba muy molesta.

- Tengo que dejarte, Elena. – dijo al escuchar el timbre de su puerta. – Al fin me han traído la figurita. Ya la verás cuando vuelvas, es preciosa. – dijo, ilusionada con su nueva adquisición para su gran colección de figuritas de cristal. – Nos vemos. – se despidió, lanzándole un beso al teléfono antes de colgar.

Elena soltó una risita por el carácter incorregible de su amiga. Se conocían desde la guardería, habían crecido en el mismo pueblo, habían ido juntas a la universidad y después se habían mudado juntas. Hacía poco tiempo que vivían en apartamentos separados, aunque en el mismo rellano del mismo edificio. A pesar de tantos años y de todo lo que habían vivido, seguían siendo las mejores amigas.

Al colgar se quedó sin excusas y no le quedó otro remedio que atender los recados que le daban sus compañeros, las "migajas" que llamaban trabajo. Ni siquiera con la oleada de incendios que asolaba la ciudad, de los que la policía aún no había sacado nada en claro aparte de que no había un patrón y que la gente debía extremar las precauciones para prevenirlos, conseguía que la diesen un trabajo de verdad en el periódico.

Ella quería ser periodista, no la chica de los recados que era al ser la más joven y novata de la redacción.

El sonido del timbre despertó a Damon, a pesar de que ya era más de mediodía. Las persianas estaban bajadas, dejando la habitación en una suave penumbra que no le impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, apenas cubierto por una sábana negra de raso.

Se puso los vaqueros que recogió del suelo y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose al mejor amigo de su hermano al otro lado.

- Hola Jer. – saludó, un poco desconcertado ya que no le esperaba.  
>- Hola Damon. – saludó el chico sonriente, ignorando los golpes y heridas que Damon tenía en el rostro porque estaba en el bar en el momento de la pelea y no le pillaba de nuevas. – Hemos visto tu coche. – señaló el destartalado Camaro azul que estaba aparcado en la calle. – Tenemos comida familiar, ¿quieres venir o tienes que trabajar?<br>- Estaré encantado de ir al cumpleaños de tu madre. – sonrió Damon, que sabía perfectamente que día era, aunque Jeremy no se lo hubiese dicho. – Deja que me dé una ducha y voy, ¿tengo tiempo, no?  
>- Mamá se pondrá muy contenta. – le asintió él. – Pero no tardes mucho, la comida ya casi está.<br>- Tú asegúrate de que me esperen. – le revolvió el pelo solo para fastidiarle antes de cerrar la puerta.

La chica seguía durmiendo cuando volvió a la habitación y se inclinó suavemente sobre ella para despertarla.

- Cambio de planes, Kath. – dijo cuando los ojos castaños de ella se fijaron en los suyos.

Aún adormilada, la chica trató de enredar los brazos en su cuello para devolverle a la cama.

- No puedo. – continuó, apartándole las manos.  
>- ¿Por qué? Me prometiste que pasaríamos el día juntos. – se enfurruñó Katherine.<br>- Ya, pero es el cumpleaños de Miranda y me han invitado. – se defendió, con gesto de circunstancias.  
>- Pues diles que no puedes. Es fácil, ya tienes otros planes. Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo haces, Damon.<br>- No puedo hacer eso Kath. No con ellos. – movió negativamente la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. - ¿Quedamos a la noche y salimos por ahí? Estoy libre.  
>- ¿Cómo no vas a estar libre si te han vuelto a suspender?<p>

Enfadada, Katherine se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa, vistiéndose lo más rápidamente que podía.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te llamo o no te llamo? – también mosqueado, Damon se sentó en una esquina de la cama.  
>- ¿A qué hora? – preguntó Katherine, abrochándose el sujetador.<br>- No sé, a la que acabe.  
>- Bueno, llámame y ya veremos. – se marchó murmurando una despedida, con los zapatos en la mano.<p>

Damon se echó en la cama, frotándose la cara con las manos. A veces estar con Katherine era simplemente demasiado agotador, incluso para él. Apartando a la chica a un rinconcito de su mente, buscó ropa limpia y fue a darse una ducha rápida.  
>Afeitándose delante del espejo, Damon se recordó mentalmente que tenía que coger el regalo que le había comprado a Miranda. No tenía ni idea de que pensaba celebrarlo con una comida ni de que estuviera invitado, pero le había comprado algo por el gran cariño que le tenía. Lo mismo le pasaba con Grayson, el marido de Miranda. No eran pocas las veces que había deseado que ellos fuesen su familia.<p>

_Damon estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, buscando desesperadamente las llaves en sus bolsillos y la mochila._

_- Tengo hambre, Damon. – protestó su hermanito pequeño de cinco años, tirándole de la camiseta para darle más énfasis a sus palabras._  
><em>- Yo también Stefan, no seas pesado. – contestó molesto.<em>  
><em>- ¿Por qué no llamas? – preguntó el niño, volviendo a tirar.<em>  
><em>- Porque papá estará durmiendo.<em>

_Stefan se sentó en el peldaño superior de las escaleras del porche, apoyando los codos en las rodillas._

_- No pasa nada, hermanito. – le consoló Damon, sentándose tras él al darse por vencido. – Estoy seguro de que las he cogido antes de salir, tienen que estar por aquí. – le abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla._  
><em>- ¡Stefan! – escucharon un grito y ambos miraron hacia la acera de enfrente.<em>

_Una mujer, acompañada por un niño y una niña pequeños, se dirigían a la casa que estaba justo enfrente de la de ellos. Era el niño quién se había parado y gritado, haciendo gestos con la mano. Stefan le correspondió devolviéndole el gesto._

_- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Damon a su hermano cuando los vio entrar en la casa de enfrente._

_Se habían mudado allí un par de semanas atrás, con el dinero que le habían dado a su padre como indemnización laboral, y aún no conocían a mucha gente. Ni siquiera conocían a los vecinos._

_- Jeremy. Se sienta a mi lado en clase. – explicó el pequeño. – Me dijo que tiene un coche teledirigido súper chulo. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?_  
><em>- No sé, Stef. – dudó Damon.<em>  
><em>- Pero si no estamos haciendo nada. – protestó Stefan, enfurruñándose.<em>

_Damon suspiró y abrazó a su hermano con más fuerza, hasta que el niño volvió a protestar._

_Un rato después estaba en la cocina de los vecinos de enfrente. Miranda, como le había dicho la mujer que se llamaba, había sido bastante comprensiva y los había dejado pasar. Stefan estaba en el jardín jugando con Jeremy, habiéndosele olvidado que no había merendado._

_- Gracias por dejarnos esperar aquí. – dijo Damon, estaba sentado en una silla a la que había dado la vuelta, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, observando a Miranda preparar la merienda. – No tiene que darnos nada, no es necesario._  
><em>- Tonterías. – se giró ella, sonriéndole cálidamente. – Elena y Jer van a venir enseguida a por la merienda y no os vais a quedar ahí mirándoles. Y te he dicho que no me llames de usted. ¿Cuántos años has dicho que tienes?<em>  
><em>- Diez.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y no eres muy pequeño para estar solo con tu hermano? – se preocupó Miranda.<em>  
><em>- No estamos solos. – se defendió Damon con vehemencia. – Papá está en casa, pero me he debido de dejar las llaves dentro o algo y no quiero llamar para no despertarle. – no quiso ni pensar en la posibilidad de que las hubiera perdido. – Los médicos le han dicho que tiene que descansar, tuvo un accidente en el trabajo. Por eso nos mudamos aquí, para empezar de cero. – se excusó.<em>  
><em>- Está bien cariño, no tienes que explicarme nada. – se acercó a acariciarle la mano por la expresión de angustia que había puesto. – Tu hermano y tú podéis esperar aquí cuando queráis, no pasa nada. – le puso delante una taza de colacao recién hecho.<em>  
><em>- Gracias. – contestó, sonriendo un poco, rodeando la taza con las manos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Mamáaaaa! – Elena entró a la carrera, parándose cortada al ver a su madre acompañada por un niño de aspecto más mayor y cabello negro. - ¿Tú quién eres? – le preguntó, arrugando la nariz.<em>  
><em>- ¡Elena! ¿Qué modales son esos? – la regañó su madre antes de que Damon pudiera contestar. El chico soltó una risita por lo bajo. – Siéntate, que ya está la merienda. Y tú, siéntate bien. – regañó a Damon y salió al jardín para llamar a los otros dos niños.<em>  
><em>- Esa es mi taza. – protestó Elena cuando ya se hubo sentado, mirando enfadada a Damon, que estaba colocando su silla del derecho.<em>  
><em>- No lo sabía. – respondió él, y empujó la taza hacia ella cuando se hubo sentado. – No la he tocado. – aseguró, sonriendo a la pequeña.<em>

_Ella miró directamente a los chispeantes ojos azules de ese niño sin fiarse._

_- ¿Lo prometes? – le tendió la mano derecha, ofreciéndole el meñique._

_El gesto sorprendió a Damon, pero lo imitó, enredando su meñique con el de ella._

_- Lo prometo._  
><em>- Sabes que las promesas de meñique no se rompen, ¿no Elena? Así que cuidado con lo que prometes, Damon. – bromeó Miranda, entrando seguida por Stefan y Jeremy.<em>

_Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a sus hermanos._

_- ¿Conoces a Stefan, Elena? – preguntó, apoyando la mano en el hombro del niño. – Es el hermano de Damon y amigo de Jeremy._

Elena estaba en la cocina en la que había crecido, tomando una copa de vino con su madre mientras ésta cocinaba. Apoyada contra una encimera mientras Miranda revisaba el asado en el horno, tenía visión perfecta a la calle y la casa de enfrente desde la ventana. Por ello, fue la única que vio a Katherine salir de la casa de los Salvatore, como tantas otras veces la había visto por la ventana de su cuarto cuando era adolescente. Retiró la vista exactamente igual a como había hecho entonces y se movió por la cocina, esta vez asegurándose de darle la espalda a la dichosa ventana.

Jeremy entró en la cocina, cogiendo un plato y varios cubiertos más, intercambiando un leve asentimiento cómplice con Miranda sin que su hermana lo notase. Elena no era tonta, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba por la forma en que su madre hablaba sin parar, como si estuviera haciendo tiempo para algo.

- Ah, por fin. – se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre y a Jeremy gritando que abría él.

Cogió la manopla y abrió el horno para sacar la bandeja.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Elena, dejando la copa vacía sobre la encimera.  
>- No hace falta, tranquila hija. – respondió Miranda.<br>- ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera más guapa del mundo? – preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba, lo que Elena tanto deseaba evitar. Al girarse a regañadientes encontró al joven allí plantado, vestido con su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y tapando sus impresionantes ojos azules con unas gafas de sol. Sonreía de medio lado, con esa mueca que exudaba seguridad en sí mismo, y mostró una cajita envuelta con un bonito papel de regalo.

- Oh Damon, no tenías porqué. – sonrió Miranda y se acercó a él algo emocionada, dándole un gran abrazo.  
>- Feliz cumpleaños. – Damon ignoró su comentario, devolviéndole el abrazo.<p>

Al separarse, sus ojos se fijaron en Elena y gran parte de su sonrisa decayó al notar su presencia.

- Pero que ven mis ojos, si es la hija pródiga. – dijo, en tono mucho más seco. Era evidente que él tampoco se alegraba de verla.  
>- El hijo postizo. – trató de devolvérsela ella.<br>- Chicos, por favor. – intentó calmarlos Miranda, acostumbrada a sus riñas. - ¿No podéis dejarlo ni siquiera un día? – les pidió, abriendo el regalo de Damon, que se trataba de unos preciosos pendientes y un colgante a juego.  
>- Solo porque lo pides tú. – cedió el joven, guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Te gustan? – cambió de tema.<br>- Son preciosos. – le sonrió Miranda. – Muchas gracias Damon, eres un cielo. – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

El chico hizo un gesto de dolor y trató de disimular inútilmente.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – se preocupó, examinando de cerca el moratón que le estaba empezando a salir.  
>- Nada, un golpe tonto. – mintió Damon, quitándole importancia. - ¿Qué hay de comer? Me muero de hambre. – se palmeó el estómago descaradamente.<p>

Elena bufó por lo bajo al ver como su madre le reía la gracia, como siempre. No pudo evitarlo, aprovechando que no estaban pendientes de ella, observó cuidadosamente las manos de Damon. Tenía los nudillos de la derecha despellejados y la piel un poco roja, Elena no necesitó más para saber que había vuelto a meterse en peleas. Pero no llevaba ningún anillo, ni en la derecha ni en la izquierda, que tenía casi en las mismas condiciones, lo que la hizo relajarse.

- Yo lo llevo. – Damon fue a coger la bandeja sin hacerle caso a Miranda.

Mientras la cogía, Elena notó otra cosa. Una banda blanquecina alrededor del dedo anular de su mano izquierda, como la que dejaría un anillo que llevase habitualmente y que se hubiera quitado para la ocasión.

- Voy a llamar a papá y a Jer. – dijo, saliendo la primera de la cocina.

Miranda se cogió del brazo de Damon y fue con él al salón. Una vez la dejó en la mesa, el joven se quitó las gafas de sol a regañadientes, sabiendo que ya no podría seguir ocultando el resto de sus heridas.

La comida se hizo eterna para Elena. El ojo morado y un poco hinchado de Damon fue el inmediato centro de atención, para la mortificación del joven que no quería dar muchas explicaciones y se las apañó para cambiar de tema. Jeremy había comprado una tarta, que se tomaron de postre, cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y abrieron el resto de los regalos.

Después Damon ayudó a recoger la mesa y a poner el lavavajillas, completamente integrado en la familia, hablando y riendo con todo el mundo excepto con Elena. Con ella no hablaba más que para pedirle alguna cosa o cuando no le quedaba más remedio, y ella le devolvía el mismo trato.

Estaban sentados todos juntos en el salón. Damon y Grayson tomaban un vaso de bourbon mientras veían el fútbol con Jeremy. En el otro sofá, Miranda trataba de poner al día a su hija de los cotilleos del pueblo.

- Voy al baño un momento. – la interrumpió Elena al rato, cuando estuvo saturada.

Se levantó y subió a la planta de arriba, a pesar de que había uno abajo. Estaba planteándose irse, casi había decidido cuando salió del baño y se dio de bruces con Damon, que estaba esperándola fuera.

- ¿Pero tú estás tonto? – protestó, empujándole para que se apartara.

Damon ignoró la provocación y se interpuso de nuevo en su camino.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó, duro y cortante.  
>- ¿Perdona? – se extrañó la chica.<br>- Les estás haciendo daño, Elena. – continuó Damon. – Ya es bastante duro para ellos tenerte tan lejos como para que encima les pongas esas excusas tontas para no venir a verlos.  
>- ¿Quién te crees qué eres, Damon? – se enfadó Elena porque se atreviera a echárselo en cara. - ¿Quién te ha pedido opinión?<br>- Nadie, pero tengo ojos en la cara, hace mucho que no los veía tan contentos. – Elena le interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
>- Oye, lo que yo haga con mi familia es asunto mío. ¿Por qué no te vas con la tuya? – le soltó, sabiendo que era un golpe bajo.<p>

Su padre se había marchado cuando Damon era adolescente y Stefan aún un niño. Su madre estaba en uno de sus interminables viajes. Stefan había seguido el mal ejemplo de su hermano de dejar los estudios al acabar el instituto, pero en vez de en la policía, se había metido en el ejército y como Elena sabía por sus padres y por el propio Damon que lo había contado durante la comida, no estaba ni siquiera en el país. Era un golpe muy bajo porque Damon llevaba toda la razón y Elena lo sabía.

- Ya veo. – al chico se le endureció la expresión. – Me voy, pero no seas idiota y pasa el cumpleaños de tu madre con ella. – le recalcó, girándose.  
>- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer por las escaleras. No vaya a ser que te hagas más daño. – dijo Elena al ver que iba precisamente hacia ellas.<p>

Cuando tenía 13 años, el chico se había caído por las escaleras de su casa y se había roto el brazo derecho. Recordarle ese incidente era la única forma que tenía Elena de defenderse de él, porque era la única manera de que Damon dejara de chincharla y reírse de ella. Y esta vez tampoco fue la excepción, incluso de espaldas Elena pudo notar su reacción. Tras un segundo de vacilación, Damon bajó el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

Elena le siguió a una prudente distancia de seguridad y le oyó despedirse de todos, excusándose en que le habían llamado de la comisaría para algo urgente. El joven se fue tras dedicarla un seco adiós y Elena ya no fue capaz de marcharse.

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando al fin Elena consiguió aparcar, ya de vuelta en la ciudad. El trayecto desde el pueblo hasta allí había durado dos horas y en los últimos minutos había intentado contactar con Caroline un par de veces, viéndose desviada al buzón de llamadas perdidas.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más mientras caminaba, obteniendo el mismo e inútil resultado. Al doblar la esquina vio su edificio de apartamentos y guardó el móvil acelerando el paso. Algo crujió bajo sus pies al entrar en el portal y al fijarse mejor descubrió que era el envoltorio de un Chupachups y que el palo del caramelo estaba tirado también allí. Elena lo echó a la calle con el pie, recordándose a sí misma que tenía que hablar con la vecina de abajo para que enseñase mejores modales a sus hijos pequeños, que tenían por costumbre tirar los restos de las chucherías que comían en el portal.

Cuando subió las escaleras, dudó entre llamar o no por las horas que eran, pero mientras estaba allí parada en el rellano del segundo piso, parada delante de la puerta de su amiga, notó que varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

Se las secó extrañada, aún no hacía tanto calor como para sudar por las noches. Sí lo hacía, pero no debería hacerlo. Con un mal presentimiento, tocó el pomo y lo notó caliente, tanto que tuvo que retirar la mano para no quemarse. Ese movimiento bastó para que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver el interior del apartamento, que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era de noche cuando Damon y Katherine regresaban apresuradamente, siendo los únicos que iban por la calle a esas horas. Tras despedirse de los Gilbert, Damon había ido en busca de Katherine y había pasado un rato con ella y sus amigas en el bar, bebiendo con ellas mientras Katherine se vengaba provocándole hasta que el joven la había sacado prácticamente a rastras del local y se la había tirado rápida y bruscamente en el callejón trasero. Ese encuentro no satisfizo completamente a ninguno de los dos e iban a casa de Damon, donde sabían que estarían solos, a dar rienda suelta al calentón que seguía dominándoles.

- ¿Quién hay en tu puerta a estas horas? – preguntó Kath medio borracha con una risita al distinguir en la oscuridad una figura que golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de Damon.  
>- Es Grayson. – Damon le reconoció al instante y se puso serio.<br>- Otra vez no, ¿eh Damon? Otra vez no. – le advirtió Katherine, que ya había tenido más que suficiente de esa familia para todo un mes con solo una mañana.  
>- Solo voy a ver que quiere. – aseguró el chico con voz melosa, inclinándose y mordisqueándole el cuello como él sabía.<p>

Katherine cerró los ojos y gimió placenteramente ante la promesa que ese gesto encerraba.

- Está bien, tienes dos minutos. – cedió de mala gana.

Damon lo celebró dándole un apasionado beso en los labios y se adelantó corriendo hasta su casa, quitándose las gafas oscuras con las que ocultaba sus ojos incluso de noche.

- ¡Grayson! – le llamó, sintiéndose mucho más espabilado que cinco minutos antes.  
>- Damon, por fin. – suspiró el hombre, inmensamente aliviado al verle.<br>- ¿Ha pasado algo? – se preocupó, espabilándose del todo por la expresión del hombre que era como un padre para él.  
>- Sí, pero es largo de explicar. – reconoció angustiado. – Necesitamos un favor.<br>- Claro, lo que sea. – afirmó sin dudar, hasta que se acordó de la exigente mujer que le esperaba y se arrepintió, pero no retiró su palabra.  
>- ¿Puedes prestarnos tu coche? Yo necesito el nuestro y a estas horas es la única forma de que Miranda pueda llegar a la ciudad.<p>

El chico sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la cazadora y se las lanzó directamente a la mujer, que había salido de casa al verlos hablar.

- Gracias Damon. Mañana te lo devuelvo. – le aseguró, casi corriendo hacia el Camaro que Damon poseía desde la adolescencia.  
>- ¡Sin prisas! – le gritó el joven a sus espaldas, ya que no necesitaba el coche para nada.<br>- Gracias Damon. – repitió Grayson, apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven.  
>- ¿Qué ha pasado Grayson? ¿Es algo grave? – le retuvo él, preocupado porque los notaba raros y alterados.<br>- ¿Te acuerdas de Caroline? – preguntó y Damon respondió negando con la cabeza. – La amiga de Elena con la que se fue a la ciudad, esa chiquilla rubia que iba a clase con ella.  
>- Ah sí. – le cortó aunque no la recordaba claramente, solo imágenes sueltas al no haberse fijado demasiado en ella.<br>- Ha habido un incendio en su piso, ella estaba dentro y no ha sobrevivido. – explicó apenado y con la voz rota.  
>- ¿Pero qué ha sido? ¿Un accidente? – preguntó Damon a pesar de que su instinto de policía siempre le hacía pensar mal. Especialmente cuando un pirómano en serie estaba aterrorizando la ciudad.<br>- Aún no se sabe nada, Elena nos ha dicho que la policía acababa de llegar.  
>- ¿Elena? ¿Pero ella está bien? – se preocupó Damon de nuevo al recordar otro detalle importante, las dos chicas eran vecinas o al menos vivían muy cerca la una de la otra.<br>- Histérica pero sí, por suerte no estaba allí cuando todo pasó. Miranda ha ido para pasar la noche con ella, mañana vendrá aquí.  
>- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – ofreció el chico, queriendo ser útil para la familia.<br>- Ya lo has hecho Damon. – le sonrió levemente Grayson. – No quiero entretenerte más, que veo que tienes planes. – dijo al mismo tiempo en que Damon notó la presencia de Katherine a su lado, y se despidió acariciando afectuosamente la mejilla del chico con la mano.

Kath se había impacientado de esperar y había tomado cartas en el asunto, rodeando la cintura de Damon para recordarle lo que tenían pendiente.

- Por fin, pensaba que no se iba nunca. – comentó antes de succionar con fuerza el cuello de Damon, sin preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

Hubiera llegado a marcarle si el joven no se hubiera separado a tiempo. Se le había pasado la borrachera, el calentón y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera meterse en la cama y pasar una noche tranquila. Algo que por supuesto no entraba en los planes de Katherine y que tampoco le planteó para no aguantarla después. Lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y dejarse guiar hasta la única cama doble que había en toda la casa, aquella en la que siempre se acostaban y que había pertenecido a los padres del chico.

El entierro de Caroline se celebró dos días después en Mystic Falls, el pueblo natal de la chica. Como pasaba en los pueblos pequeños, toda o la gran mayoría de la gente se conocían, y eran muchos los que se habían reunido en el cementerio para despedir a la única hija de Elizabeth Forbes, quién también era la sheriff del pueblo. Aunque en estos momentos y por obvios motivos se encontraba fuera de servicio al estar de baja.

Elena también estaba allí, vestida de negro y con unas gafas de sol que escondían sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, porque cada mero recuerdo de su amiga desataba una auténtica cascada en Elena. La muerte de Caroline la había destrozado, especialmente porque no podía evitar pensar que podía haber cambiado las cosas si hubiera estado allí, aunque nadie la culpaba de nada.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado antes en un cementerio y aún le sobrarían dedos. La primera no la recordaba, Jeremy aún no había nacido cuando Elena asistió al entierro de sus abuelos. En la segunda contaba con 7 años y había sido muy distinta al asunto que ahora los reunía allí.

_Algo asustada, Elena caminaba por el cementerio empujando su bicicleta y dando saltitos por las sombras que la perseguían sin tregua por cada esquina. Cada vez anochecía más pronto y eso no la ayudaba en su búsqueda de la salida._

_Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en un rincón y echarse a llorar cuando su bici chocó contra un obstáculo que no había visto._

_- ¡Perdona, perdona! ¡No me hagas nada! – se disculpó asustada, soltando la bici por si tenía que echar a correr para ponerse a salvo del monstruo con el que había topado._  
><em>- ¿Elena? – la llamó el monstruo, poniéndose en pie y alcanzando más altura que ella.<em>  
><em>- ¿Damon? – le reconoció la niña, dejando de temblar porque solo se trataba del niño que llevaba ya un mes pasando las tardes en su casa y cuyo hermano era amigo del suyo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se interesó el chico, dando un paso hacia delante y quedando un poco más iluminado, de forma que Elena pudiera distinguirle y dejara de tener miedo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella a la defensiva, sin querer contarle que había discutido con su amiga Caroline porque la había llamado cobarde. Había salido corriendo con la bicicleta para demostrarle que no lo era y había acabado perdida y asustada en medio del cementerio.<em>  
><em>- Nada. – respondió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros esquivo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Por qué no estás con Jer y Stefan?<em>  
><em>- No me apetece.<em>  
><em>- ¿Estás jugando algo con tus amigos? – siguió interrogándole.<em>  
><em>- No. – respondió Damon agachando la cabeza y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.<em>

_Aún no se había integrado en su clase a pesar de que llevaba ya un mes y medio allí. Los otros niños hablaban de dibujos que él no veía, jugaban con juguetes que no tenía y poseían consolas que Damon solo veía en los escaparates de las tiendas o en los anuncios de la televisión. No tenía nada en común con ellos y sus compañeros lo intuían aunque no supieran expresarlo con palabras, pero Damon era diferente y los demás niños se lo recordaban al hacerle el vacío._

_- Estás triste. – observó Elena, que podía ser pequeña pero no tonta._

_Damon se asustó por un momento al verse descubierto por una niña de siete años, la hija de sus vecinos, pero por suerte había más de una explicación para que prefiriera estar a solas en el cementerio, donde sabía que nadie le molestaría._

_- Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, Elena. Al menos aquí nadie me llama perdedor. – le confesó el niño en tono derrotado y volvió a sentarse contra la lápida en la que estaba apoyado antes._

_Era pequeña y la última de una esquina, cerca de un gran mausoleo que la eclipsaba completamente y la hacía parecer invisible. Por eso Damon la había elegido como su refugio, se identificaba completamente con aquel trozo de piedra, sintiéndose exactamente de la misma forma en que imaginaba que se sentiría la lápida si estuviera viva._

_- Yo puedo ser tu amiga. – le ofreció Elena, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano._  
><em>- ¿En serio? – se ilusionó Damon sin poder evitarlo.<em>  
><em>- Claro, tonto. – respondió la niña, que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo la inmensidad que su gesto significaba para Damon.<em>

_La emoción embargó al niño, que llegó al punto de que se le humedecieran los ojos cuando Elena le ofreció la mano derecha con el meñique extendido._

_- Así seremos amigos para siempre. – dijo Elena inocentemente._  
><em>- Claro, las promesas de meñique no se rompen. – dijo Damon con seriedad, como si fuera un mantra, repitiendo lo primero que había aprendido al conocer a Elena.<em>  
><em>- Y ahora que somos amigos, ¿no sabrás dónde está la entrada? – le preguntó en tono lastimero.<em>

_Damon sonrió, relajándose por primera vez en toda la tarde y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Elena para acercarla a él. La niña se acurrucó contra él, no se había ofrecido a ser su amiga solo para salir del cementerio, también era porque así podría jugar con Damon cuando estuvieran en casa. Los dos ganaban con el trato._

_Un poco después, cuando el chico consideró que hacía demasiado frío como para que siguieran allí, se levantó e hizo lo mismo con la bicicleta de Elena, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó con el manillar en un costado, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor. La niña le miró interrogante pero Damon le quitó importancia y le tendió la mano porque estaba oscuro. Elena sonrió y se aferró a él._

_Damon no solo la ayudó a salir del cementerio, también inventó una coartada para que no la regañaran por desaparecer, cubriéndola al decir que habían estado juntos en un sitio "secreto" en el parque y que por eso nadie los había visto._

Al mirar hacia la distante lápida que había sido testigo del momento de camaradería entre Damon y ella tantos años atrás, le pareció ver una figura allí, alejada de todos.

- Damon. – murmuró reconociéndole.

No entendió porque no se había unido al grupo, muchos de sus compañeros de la comisaría estaban allí, no resultaría raro que fuera al entierro. No como lo era que estuviera contemplándolo todo desde la distancia.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Damon? – le preguntó a su madre en voz baja, aprovechando que estaba justo al lado.  
>- Tenía que trabajar, cariño. La comisaría no puede quedarse sola. – le respondió Miranda, entrelazando un brazo con el de su hija para darle un apoyo más físico.<p>

Elena entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la lápida, pero ya no había nadie allí porque Damon se había dado cuenta de que le había visto y había cambiado de posición. Ya era bastante malo que le hubiera visto como para que también le delatara ante Grayson y Miranda. Si le veían allí sabrían que estaba metido en un buen lío en la comisaria, en el peor de los casos podía acabar perdiendo la placa y no tenía ni idea de como iba a mirarles a los ojos sin morirse de la vergüenza si eso pasaba.

Sabía bien, por experiencia propia, que no podía fiarse de Elena y prefería no correr riesgos. Escondido mientras veía el entierro, no pudo evitar pensar en uno de los palos más gordos que se había llevado en su vida.

_Aburrido, Damon esperaba pacientemente a que Jeremy y Stefan salieran del colegio. Elena ya había salido, y hablaba con sus amigas a la sombra de un árbol similar al que usaba el chico para apoyarse. Como Damon era el mayor, ya hacía tiempo que se encargaba de acompañar a los tres más pequeños a casa cuando salían del colegio. De todas formas tenía que ir a por su hermano y no le importaba esperar también a los Gilbert._

_Esa mañana no había ido a clase al estar aún convaleciente, pero le había suplicado a Miranda que le dejara ir a recoger a los pequeños como cualquier otro día. Se dio cuenta de que Elena le estaba mirando y le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña. Pronto vio a salir a los compañeros de su hermano y fue a acercarse a las niñas para avisar a Elena de que ya se iban._

_Ni se imaginaba que estuvieran hablando de él._

_- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿No dices que Damon está siempre en tu casa? – preguntaba Caroline cuando el chico se quedó petrificado al escucharlas._  
><em>- Suerte que tienes. – comentó Bonnie en tono soñador.<em>  
><em>- Bueno vale. – cedió Elena, encantada de ser el centro de atención, sin darse cuenta de que Damon estaba allí detrás, escuchando todo lo que decían. – Claro que sé que le ha pasado a Damon en el brazo. Pero es un secreto, no podéis contarlo. – dijo muy seria.<em>

_¿Elena lo sabía? A Damon le entraron sudores fríos ante la posibilidad y le empezó a palpitar el brazo derecho, el que tenía escayolado y que de momento no le dolía porque se había tomado los calmantes hacía poco._

_Las niñas se juntaron un poco más y Damon dio un cuidadoso pasito hacia delante para seguir escuchando._

_- Se rompió el brazo anoche. – empezó a explicar Elena, que había escuchado un poco a sus padres hablar sobre el tema sin que ellos lo supieran. – Porque se tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras de su casa. Stefan tuvo que venirse a dormir con Jeremy para que pudieran llevarle al médico. – dijo inocentemente._

_La rabia inundó a Damon al verse convertido en el objeto de burla de las tres pequeñas, que se reían de él. Especialmente le dolió por parte de Elena, a la que nunca había creído capaz de tanta crueldad. Se apartó un poco para disimular._

_- ¡Elena! – la llamó con sequedad, y las tres niñas le miraron extrañadas, incluso intimidadas porque nunca era tan borde con Elena. – Nos vamos ya. – indicó, controlándose a duras penas._  
><em>- Voy. – sonrió Elena, despidiéndose de sus amigas para ir tras él.<em>

_Normalmente, sus hermanos pequeños solían caminar un poco adelantados y ellos juntos atrás, con Damon vigilando a los niños y a la vez prestando atención a lo que Elena le contara. Pero ese día no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus tonterías de niña pequeña y Elena acabó yéndose con los chicos porque Damon estaba insoportable._

_Como Jeremy y Stefan eran mejores amigos y estaban juntos a todas horas, eso implicaba que Damon también estaba cerca. Los Salvatore se habían acostumbrado a merendar con los Gilbert y quedarse allí hasta la hora de la cena, que era cuando se iban a su propia casa. Por eso era bastante habitual que Damon jugara con alguno de los pequeños después de acabar los deberes._

_Habiéndose olvidado ya de sus borderías de antes, Elena le buscó como hacía siempre y le encontró en el salón. Estaba solo, por lo que era su oportunidad de reclamar su atención, ojeando distraído un grueso libro de texto. La niña corrió hacia él, subiéndose a su lado en el sofá y tirándole de la manga de la camiseta del lado izquierdo para que le hiciera caso._

_- ¿Vienes a jugar, Damon? – le preguntó con una sonrisa inocente._  
><em>- Estoy ocupado. – respondió el chico, sin ni siquiera mirarla.<em>  
><em>- ¿Con qué? Si hoy no has ido al cole, no puedes tener deberes. – insistió Elena, tratando de bajarle el libro, lo que era fácil porque Damon solo podía sujetarlo con una mano.<em>  
><em>- ¿Siempre lo sabes todo, no listilla? – se enfadó Damon. – Qué sabrás lo que tengo o lo que no tengo. Y no voy a jugar más con tus estúpidas muñecas, déjame en paz. – la empujó un poco, sin fuerzas, con su mano sana.<em>  
><em>- No son estúpidas. – se defendió Elena.<em>  
><em>- Claro que sí, son para bebés. – sentenció el chico con frialdad.<em>  
><em>- Eres tonto. – susurró la chica, con lágrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos.<em>  
><em>- Y tú un bebé llorica. – respondió Damon sin inmutarse. - ¿Necesitas tu chupete para dejar en paz a los mayores?<em>

_Elena le observó horrorizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Damon nunca la había tratado de esa manera, hasta ahora había sido muy bueno y comprensivo con ella y a Elena le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él. No tenía ni idea de que bicho le habría picado, solo sabía que tenía que borrarle esa sonrisa burlona fuera como fuera._

_- ¿Sabes? Ojala te hubieras roto también una pierna al caerte por las escaleras, así te quedarías en tu casa y no tendría que verte. – le soltó con toda la dignidad que pudo mientras se bajaba del sillón para dejarlo allí solo y refugiarse en su cuarto._

_Damon apretó el libro con su mano sana hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Había oído muchas veces que las palabras eran capaces de hacer más daño que los golpes, pero no había entendido el cómo hasta ahora._

_- Te odio. – susurró, con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla derecha y se apresuró a esconderse tras el libro abierto para que nadie le viera._

_Como a todos los niños, a Elena se le olvidaban las cosas rápido y el enfado con Damon le duró menos de un día. Corrió hacia él como si nada hubiera pasado cuando le vio esperando a la salida del colegio como siempre._

_- Podemos irnos. – anunció Damon dándole la espalda, porque era la última en llegar y los enanos estaban junto a él._

_Elena se quedó extrañada y cortada porque la ignorase de esa manera, y trató inútilmente de llamar su atención durante todo el camino. Pero Damon estaba demasiado interesado por lo que le contaban Jeremy y Stefan como para dedicarle un par de minutos a ella._

_Tras merendar y haber hecho los deberes, Elena fue a la habitación de su hermano, donde escuchaba desde hacía rato las voces de los dos más pequeños. Los niños estaban sentados en la cama, jugando muy concentrados a la videoconsola que les habían regalado a los hermanos Gilbert esas navidades._

_- ¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó Elena sentándose al lado de Stefan._

_Ambos le chistaron, y la niña esperó contemplando la pantalla hasta que la carrera terminó._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Gané otra vez! – celebró Jeremy, poniéndose en pie y saltando sobre la cama._  
><em>- No vale, tienes más práctica. – protestó Stefan enfurruñándose.<em>  
><em>- Siempre dices lo mismo cuando pierdes. – se burló Jeremy volviendo a sentarse.<em>  
><em>- ¡Eh! Yo también quiero jugar. – intervino Elena cuando vio que iban a empezar otra partida.<em>

_Stefan estaba a punto de cederle el mando cuando Jeremy se lo arrebató de las manos._

_- De eso nada, estamos nosotros, que tú no sabes. – dijo, devolviéndole el mando a su amigo._  
><em>- Y la consola es de los dos. – le replicó Elena, dejando a Stefan en medio de la pelea, literal y metafóricamente.<em>

_Damon interrumpió, alertado por las voces._

_- ¿Qué hacéis? Va a subir Miranda y os va a regañar. – les advirtió entrando en la habitación._  
><em>- No me dejan jugar, diles que me dejen. – Elena se volvió inmediatamente hacia él en busca de apoyo, ya que Damon solía ponerse de su parte.<em>  
><em>- ¿A qué jugáis? – se interesó sin responder a la súplica de la niña.<em>  
><em>- A los karts. Voy ganando. – presumió Jeremy.<em>  
><em>- Claro, porque te buscas rivales fáciles. – sonrió Damon, señalando a su hermano.<em>

_Levantó el brazo derecho para protegérselo cuando Stefan se lanzó contra él en respuesta._

_- Calma fiera. – dominó a su hermanito incluso con una sola mano. - ¿Puedo jugar?_

_Stefan miró interrogante a su mejor amigo, que era quién mandaba._

_- Venga, que dejo que me firméis la escayola. – les propuso para sobornarles._  
><em>- ¡Hecho! – aceptó Jeremy al instante, porque su debilidad era dibujar y la escayola de Damon era un lienzo completamente en blanco a su disposición.<em>  
><em>- Gánale, hermano. – le dijo Stefan, cediéndole el mando y empujando un poco a Elena para que Damon pudiera sentarse a su lado.<em>  
><em>- Las carreras son un rollo, vamos a jugar a Spyro. – interrumpió la niña, que había dejado que Damon se saliera fácilmente con la suya, buscando su complicidad para que una vez más le ayudara a conseguir lo que quería.<em>  
><em>- No. – replicó Damon antes de que alguno de sus hermanos se negara, cuando Elena ya estaba cogiendo el juego que quería.<em>  
><em>- ¿No? – preguntó con los ojos como platos, dudando que hubiera oído bien.<em>  
><em>- Me gustan más los coches. – replicó por toda explicación, algo que Elena sabía perfectamente que no era verdad.<em>  
><em>- Venga, en serio. – le insistió. – Te hago un dibujo en la escayola si quieres.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y para qué iba a querer unos garabatos? – Damon le prestó un segundo de atención, mirándola serio y con tono prepotente.<em>  
><em>- ¡Pues porque nadie quiere firmarte! – se molestó Elena, refiriéndose a que a diferencia de cualquier niño con escayola, la de Damon estaba aún de color blanco yeso.<em>  
><em>- Vete con tus muñecas anda. – la echó de la habitación, tratándola exactamente igual que si fuera un bebé molesto.<em>  
><em>- ¡Eres tonto! – volvió a enfadarse ella y trató de quitarle el mando por la fuerza.<em>

_Damon lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y se partió de risa al verla dar saltitos para alcanzarlo. A Stefan y Jeremy también les pareció muy divertido y se carcajearon sobre la cama. Roja por el esfuerzo y con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, Elena se detuvo y miró a Damon con toda la seriedad que pudo._

_- Eres un… un… un… - dijo sin que le saliera un insulto acorde a lo que Damon merecía._  
><em>- Un… un… un… - se burló el chico, imitando su voz y obteniendo más risas de sus hermanos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Imbécil! – estalló Elena, dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas.<em>  
><em>- ¡Estúpida! – la insultó Damon de vuelta, fulminándola con la mirada mientras salía de la habitación.<em>

_Ninguno de los dos hizo referencia al incidente, pero Jeremy se lo contó a su madre y Elena acabó varios días castigada por haber pegado a Damon._

Tras el entierro, Elena se disculpó con todos con la excusa de que necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Esto era verdad, pero la razón principal era Damon. La inesperada visión del joven le había dado una idea que ahora no se podía quitar de la cabeza. La policía de la ciudad no había hecho progresos en el caso del incendio del piso de Caroline, ya que tanto la casa como el cuerpo de la chica estaban en muy mal estado y no habían conseguido sacar ninguna prueba de ellos. Oficialmente el caso seguía abierto pero a Liz le habían dicho que todo apuntaba a un desgraciado accidente.

Elena no se creía ni una palabra de eso, estaba convencida de que había algo más. Claro que ella sabía cosas que nadie más sabía porque aún no había decidido a quién contárselas. Hasta ahora. Quizá Damon pudiera ayudarla en su investigación por hacer justicia, después de todo era policía y esa era función.

La comisaría estaba prácticamente vacía, solo un agente vestido de uniforme y con aspecto aburrido que rellenaba informes en el mostrador de la entrada. Elena no le conocía en persona, porque el chico era mayor que ella y estaba en último año cuando ella empezó el instituto, pero sabía quién era. Alaric Saltzmann, el compañero de Damon. La persona perfecta para lo que tenía en mente.

- Hola. – saludó, acercándose confiada al mostrador.  
>- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – respondió Alaric formalmente, soltando el boli y cubriendo con otros papeles el crucigrama que estaba rellenando.<p>

Elena pudo ver que tenía un ojo aún algo hinchado, un moratón de color verdoso en la barbilla y puntos en una ceja y a lo largo de una mejilla.

- Estoy buscando a Damon Salvatore, ¿está libre?  
>- No tengo ni idea. – contestó secamente.<br>- ¿Ha salido? Porque puedo esperarle si no va a tardar mucho. – insistió Elena, pensando que quizá aún no hubiese vuelto del cementerio.  
>- Para salir primero tendría que venir, y sí de mí depende ese hijo de puta no va a pisar más esta comisaría. Yo que tú probaría en su casa, pero ese gilipollas no ayuda a nadie si no le conviene.<br>- ¿Pero tú no eres su compañero? – preguntó la chica, sorprendida por el rencor que destilaba su voz.  
>- Y eso no le ha impedido hacerme esto. – respondió Alaric señalándose el rostro con una mano que también mostraba signos de pelea. – Así que espero serlo solo por muy poco tiempo, lo que tarden en echarle. Hay testigos de que se me echó encima, esta vez no se va a librar. – él tampoco había salido indemne de la pelea, seguramente se libraría del expediente porque mucha gente había visto que Damon le había atacado sin ninguna provocación por su parte, pero Liz le había castigado a atender el mostrador de la comisaría mientras se solucionaba el asunto. Era un trabajo aburrido y solitario, por el que estaba bastante cabreado con Damon, al que consideraba el único culpable.<p>

Elena salió de la comisaría aún asimilando todo lo que Alaric le había contado. Al parecer esta vez Damon había ido demasiado lejos y tenía problemas graves, algo que a ella le venía muy bien. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía algo nuevo que usar contra él y se reafirmó en su plan, que cada vez veía con más probabilidades de éxito.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Elena aprovechó que sus padres aún seguían con Liz para ir a ver a su vecino sin tener que dar explicaciones. Damon tardó tanto en abrir que temió que no estuviera, o peor aún, que estuviera ocupado.

- ¿Elena? ¿Necesita algo Miranda? – se extrañó Damon al verla en su porche, ya que hacía años que la chica no pisaba su casa.  
>- No, quiero hablar contigo un momento. Si tienes tiempo, claro. – respondió ella, aludiendo a que iba medio desnudo y sudado.<p>

Damon estaba practicando con el saco de boxeo cuando había escuchado el timbre, por eso sudada y solo llevaba unos pantalones grises de chándal. No iba a darle explicaciones precisamente a ella, pero sí le interesaba lo que pudiera querer de él.

- ¿Pasas o prefieres quedarte ahí? – preguntó, dispuesto a averiguarlo a su manera.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada y pasó a su lado, teniendo que rozarle, a pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, porque Damon no se apartó.

- Tendrás que darme un minuto, no te esperaba. – dijo Damon con sorna. La guió escaleras arriba y le señaló el cuarto en el que entrenaba, el que era el suyo de pequeño. – Espérame aquí.

Durante su infancia, lo habitual era que los chicos Salvatore fueran a casa de los Gilbert, pero alguna que otra vez Elena había tenido que ir a buscar a su hermano allí. No le costó reconocer el cuarto de Damon, que apenas había cambiado con los años y estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. El escritorio y la silla habían sido reemplazados por un saco de boxeo y pequeñas herramientas para hacer ejercicios.

Elena tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, el único sitio en el que se podía sentar, y, sin quererlo, se vio sobrepasada por los recuerdos.

_Elena se había separado de sus amigas para rellenar su vaso. Era la noche más importante de las fiestas de Mystic Falls y todos los jóvenes habían salido a la calle. O más bien al bosque, que era donde se celebraban las hogueras. Estaba pasándolo muy bien, hasta que se topó con su peor pesadilla. Damon Salvatore._

_- ¿Saben tus padres que bebes, Elenita? – preguntó el chico, apoyando la mano en el grifo para impedir que siguiera llenándose el vaso de cerveza._  
><em>- No es asunto tuyo. – replicó Elena con sequedad. A sus 17 años y los 20 de Damon, quedaban muy atrás los tiempos en los que eran amigos y se llevaban bien. La mejor noticia que le habían dado a Elena fue cuando Damon anunció que se iba a la academia de policía en cuanto acabase el instituto. En los dos últimos años apenas se habían visto porque el chico no tenía permitido salir excepto con permisos y en ocasiones especiales. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó, fijándose en el vaso, idéntico al suyo, que Damon llevaba en la mano.<em>  
><em>- Estoy de permiso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?<em>  
><em>- Me alegraré cuando me dejes en paz. – replicó ella.<em>  
><em>- Que mala eres siempre conmigo. – protestó Damon, poniendo pucheritos. – Pensé que ahora que habías cambiado podíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor. – sugirió, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.<em>

_Elena le miró incrédula, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_- Estás borracho. – le acusó._  
><em>- ¿Y qué? Te aseguro que no afectaría en nada a lo que tengo en mente. – reconoció, extendió los brazos para gesticular.<em>  
><em>- Eres un cerdo. – dijo Elena, poniéndose un poco roja al repasarle con la mirada.<em>

_Lo malo de crecer junto a él, a pesar de que no se soportasen, era que era muy consciente del atractivo físico del chico. Con sus impresionantes ojos azules, el cabello negro siempre revuelto y sus aires rebeldes, Damon era difícil de resistir, físicamente hablando._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Damon pareció enfadarse y dio un paso hacia ella, confirmando que había bebido de más. - ¿No estoy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Elena? ¿Es eso? – preguntó._

_Elena no supo que decirle, porque no era eso pero decírselo implicaba admitir que pensaba que estaba muy bueno y se moriría antes que hacer eso. Damon aprovechó y se acercó a ella hasta pegar su cuerpo al suyo._

_- Puedo darte la mejor noche de tu vida. – dijo, bajando la cabeza hasta el hombro que su camiseta dejaba al descubierto y soplando sobre la piel desnuda._

_Elena estremeció sin poder evitarlo y cerró los ojos, dando un pequeño suspiro._

_- ¿Ves? Podemos ser buenos juntos, Elena. – siguió al chico, pronunciando su nombre en tono sensual._  
><em>- ¿Cuándo has decidido eso? – consiguió decir la chica, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad. - ¿Katherine ha vuelto a cambiarte por otro? – no era un secreto para Elena que Damon estaba totalmente colado por Katherine, su mejor amiga desde el momento en que la conoció cuando la chica se mudó a Mystic Falls. También sabía que habían tenido algo, aunque nunca se habían presentado como novios y Katherine estaba constantemente con unos y con otros, al igual que hacía Damon con todas las chicas que se le ponían a tiro.<em>

_El chico se tensó a sus espadas y se movió para mirarla a los ojos._

_- Como te he dicho antes, nunca me has dado una oportunidad. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. – dijo, intentando sonar serio._

_¿Darle una oportunidad? ¿Con todas las veces que le había hecho la vida imposible en el instituto? ¿De dónde había sacado Damon esa absurda idea? Elena estaba a punto de mandarlo a paseo cuando apareció la única persona a la que le apetecía aún menos ver. Su ex novio Matt._

_No le dio oportunidad de acercarse. Habían acabado bastante mal después de que Matt la presionara constantemente para que pasaran a más, y no quería ni verlo ni oírlo. Se abalanzó sobre Damon, soltando el vaso y abrazándole por el cuello, queriendo usarle de escudo._

_El chico también dejó caer su vaso y la recibió con intensidad, a pesar de que le había pillado por sorpresa. La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y la pegó bien a él, a la vez que correspondía al beso invadiendo la boca de Elena con la lengua. El contacto fue intenso, desesperado, una auténtica lucha por el control que ninguno quería perder y para la que no estaban preparados._

_Elena se separó jadeando, con el cuerpo aún sufriendo los estragos que le había provocado un simple beso de Damon. ¿Qué más podría sentir si tan solo se atreviera a lanzarse un poco más?, pensó y se sonrojó al instante._

_- Te lo dije Elena. – dijo Damon, devorándola con la mirada. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el labio inferior un poco hinchado por la intensidad del momento, y Elena sintió un inexplicable impulso de volver a echarse encima y reclamarlo como suyo. – Ya sabes que Stefan está con Jeremy donde Tyler. Estoy solo en casa. – dijo, ahora un poco más bajo, para que solo pudiera oírlo ella. - ¿Por qué no te vienes y seguimos la fiesta allí?_  
><em>- ¿No tienes que ir con tus amigos? – preguntó Elena, volviendo a la realidad al verlos apoyados contra un árbol y mirando hacia ellos. Le extrañó que Damon hubiera permitido que le besara delante de su amada Katherine.<em>

_Damon echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas y les hizo un gesto a Enzo y Katherine, sus dos mejores amigos, con los que había sido prácticamente inseparable cuando estaban en el instituto, para que esperasen._

_- En media hora me iré a casa. – volvió a susurrar. – Estaré esperándote._  
><em>- No he dicho que vaya a ir. – replicó Elena.<em>  
><em>- ¿Vas a dejarme solito y esperando? – Damon puso un puchero y después giró sobre sus talones con algo de dificultad, para dirigirse hacia sus amigos.<em>

_Elena ya había desaparecido de su vista cuando los alcanzó._

_- Pedazo de beso, tío. – le vitoreó Enzo, alzando su propio vaso de cerveza como si quisiera brindar._  
><em>- ¿Os dije que lo conseguiría o no os lo dije? – sonrió Damon, viendo que ya no corría el riesgo de delatarse.<em>  
><em>- Un beso es muy fácil. – le restó méritos Katherine, y Damon le puso pucheritos como respuesta.<em>  
><em>- Ahí tiene razón. – coincidió enseguida Enzo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y qué más queréis? La apuesta era conseguir un beso de la primera que se acercase al grifo. – se defendió Damon, ya que para su desgracia esa había sido Elena Gilbert.<em>  
><em>- Pero es Elena, a lo mejor deberíamos subir el listón. Un beso es muy poco tratándose de ella. – dijo Katherine, sonriendo pícaramente. Su último rollo había sido Matt Donovan, que no se había cortado a la hora de presumir de sus andanzas sexuales con Elena. Y ella no había tardado nada en compartirlo con sus amigos, con los que no tenía secretos.<em>  
><em>- Tío, esa es una idea genial. – apuntó Enzo, que era quién más borracho estaba de los tres. – Todos sabemos como es, ¿de verdad vas a renunciar a un polvo con una tía así? Te retamos a que te la tires. – dijo enseguida, buscando la complicidad de Kath.<em>  
><em>- Bueno, ya veré, es posible… - respondió Damon, haciéndose el misterioso sin darles más detalles. – Ahora es vuestro turno. Enzo, vas tú. – cambió de tema.<em>

_Una hora después, Elena volvía a casa sin entender porqué lo hacía. La fiesta estaba aún en todo su apogeo, ¿y ella volvía a casa? ¿Por Damon? Era una locura, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.  
>Pero no podía evitar recordar el beso y que no le temblase todo el cuerpo. Nunca, en sus 17 años de vida, nadie la había besado como lo había hecho Damon. Ni se había sentido así con Matt. Por debajo del sabor del alcohol también había alcanzado a distinguir el de Damon y lo que menos esperaba era quedarse con ganas de más, como cuando era pequeña y todo el tiempo que pasaba con Damon siempre le parecía poco.<em>

_La calle estaba desierta y las luces de ambas casas, la suya y la del chico, estaban apagadas. En la suya porque sus padres estarían ya durmiendo y en la de Damon, porque los dos hermanos habían salido y su madre estaba otra vez de viaje._

_Notando un desconcertante y a la vez excitante cosquilleo en el estómago, Elena se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa de Damon y se sorprendió cuando se abrió ante un simple roce._

_- ¿Damon? – preguntó insegura, pero nadie contestó._

_¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Entraba y se arriesgaba a que Damon estuviera tomándola el pelo? Ellos eran enemigos, ¿cómo podía saber si el cambio de actitud de Damon era real? Pero Elena había oído muchas veces que los que se pelean se desean, ¿sería eso lo que pasaba? ¿Peleaba con Damon para hacer que se fijara en ella? ¿Damon peleaba con ella para llamar su atención?_

_No recordaba haberle visto nunca peleando con Katherine…_

_Elena no quiso pensar en eso, ya que Katherine nunca le había caído bien desde que se rió de ella y la ridiculizó por ser más pequeña delante de Damon, quién por cierto no había hecho nada para impedirlo, en el momento en que se conocieron._

_Se armó de valor y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior._

_- ¿Damon? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó de nuevo._  
><em>- Te dije que estaría aquí. – respondió él, revelando su presencia en la oscuridad.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y por qué no contestas? – preguntó Elena, ahora aliviada.<em>  
><em>- Porque estaba esperando a que entrases, para que luego no puedas decir que te he obligado a nada. – respondió mientras cerraba la puerta.<em>

_Después fue a por Elena, sin más preámbulos porque los dos sabían para que estaban allí y no era precisamente para hablar o jugar a las damas._

_Elena pudo notar más intensamente el sabor del alcohol y supo que Damon había seguido bebiendo cuando se separaron. No tuvo oportunidad de replicar por culpa de los intensos besos que el chico le daba._

_Hizo lo mismo que antes y enredó las manos en el cabello negro de Damon. El chico la apretó contra su cuerpo para que notara que no había dejado de pensar en ella y gruñó de placer en su boca. Deslizó una mano por su muslo y la agarró suavemente por debajo de la rodilla, haciendo que subiera la pierna hasta apoyarla en su cadera, todo sin dejar de besarla. Con esa postura, Elena podía notar la erección del chico presionando duramente contra ella, y su instinto le dijo que debía hacer._

_Hizo un tímido intento de subir la otra pierna y Damon se movió automáticamente para permitírselo. Puso ambas manos en su trasero y la aupó él mismo. Una vez la tuvo agarrada a su cintura y entre sus brazos, hizo gala de su conocimiento de la casa para subir hasta su habitación sin encender ninguna luz._

_Se echó con ella en la cama cuando estuvieron allí. Durante un rato no se dedicaron más que a besarse y acariciarse. Damon no era precisamente tímido y no se cortó a la hora de empezar a meterle mano a Elena. La tocó por todas partes, sobre y sin la ropa, deleitándose especialmente en sus pechos y dejando lo mejor para el final._

_Elena le seguía un poco por inercia, agradeciendo que la oscuridad la protegiese de los ojos de Damon y sin saber muy bien si él estaba disfrutando por sus torpes caricias. No se atrevía a preguntar para no quedar como una tonta, pero el momento en que Damon retiró sus braguitas fue demasiado para ella._

_- Damon, espera. – le llamó, tirando de él hacia arriba en el momento en que le sintió empezar a introducir uno de sus dedos en ella._  
><em>- Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte. Siempre utilizo protección. – dijo Damon, creyendo entender porque se había detenido y sin dejarla hablar.<em>

_Buscó en un cajón de la mesilla, donde estaba seguro de que guardaba una caja de preservativos y cogió uno. Se deshizo de los bóxers, que aún llevaba puestos, y se lo colocó hábilmente._

_- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó en tono pícaro, recolocándose encima de Elena._

_La había notado húmeda y preparada para pasar a la acción cuando la había tocado, justo como también lo estaba él._  
><em>Pero para Elena todo iba demasiado rápido. Quiso decirle que por favor fuera un poco más despacio, quiso pedirle que la tratara con cuidado porque era su primera vez, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando Damon se introdujo completamente en ella sin que estuviera lista.<em>

_Cerró los ojos al instante y se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del chico, no importándole si le hacía daño o no, tratando de sobreponerse al intenso dolor que sentía._

_- Sigue. – le pidió a Damon como pudo. Por nada del mundo se delataría ahora y quedaría como una niña tonta ante Damon. Seguiría hasta el final y terminaría con esto cuanto antes, mientras rezaba internamente para que el dolor se transformarse en ese placer del que le habían hablado sus amigas._

_Pero eso no ocurrió, todo lo contrario, los movimientos de Damon solo sirvieron para amplificar el dolor. Elena aguantó sin apenas quejarse, arreglándoselas para soltar pequeños comentarios y gemidos como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando. Incluso le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le atrajo más hacia ella, con el consiguiente aumento de dolor, solo porque su amiga Caroline le había dicho que así a los chicos les gustaba más._

_A Elena le pareció que había pasado un mundo cuando Damon al fin terminó con un gruñido. El chico no dijo nada mientras se retiraba, por lo que Elena supo que había sido un desastre para él y se sintió aún más avergonzada. Para colmo, dejar de tenerlo dentro de ella no la alivió tanto como esperaba. Seguía sintiéndose dolorida y, al tocarse con cuidado, notó un líquido cálido que le pareció sangre._

_Damon se había ido para deshacerse del condón, según había informado a Elena, y la chica aprovechó su ausencia para quedarse un momento más en la cama y recomponerse, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Todo lo que quería era irse a su casa y meterse en su propia cama._

_Al despertar al día siguiente, Elena despertó algo desubicada pero enseguida el dolor entre sus piernas la devolvió a la realidad y se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sintió fatal al instante y volvieron las ganas de llorar._

_Saltó de la cama y como por suerte su habitación daba al baño que normalmente compartía con su hermano, se metió en la ducha tal y como estaba, con la ropa interior puesta, que pronto quedó empapada sin que le diera importancia._

_Al final el agua caliente consiguió que se sintiera un poco mejor y se dio una ducha en condiciones. Una vez terminó de vestirse y se hubo secado el pelo, Elena bajó a la planta de abajo, descubriendo que sus padres la habían dejado sola porque habían salido a comprar. En la nota también le pedían que revisara el correo cuando se levantara porque Grayson estaba esperando documentación importante del buffete._

_Encontró un par de cartas y las estaba recogiendo del buzón cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa de enfrente y rápidamente se agachó tras la valla delantera, que estaba cubierta por las plantas de su madre y la ocultaban de la vista de Damon._

_No quería ver a Damon, planeaba quedarse allí hasta que se fuera, pero para su desgracia el chico se puso a trastear con su coche, que estaba aparcado entre ambas casas. Y para terminar de completarlo, Elena reconoció las voces de sus amigos acercándose._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutaste anoche? – preguntó Enzo, en tono bastante alto._  
><em>- Supongo. ¿Y vosotros? – respondió Damon.<em>  
><em>- Unos más que otros. – comentó Enzo, yendo directo al grano. – Venga tío, sácanos de dudas, ¿te tiraste a Elena al final?<em>  
><em>- Supongo que no. – fue la respuesta de Damon.<em>  
><em>- ¿Supones? – preguntó ahora Katherine, ya que era la segunda vez que Damon utilizaba esa palabra.<em>  
><em>- Sí. – Damon se encogió de hombros. – Bebí demasiado, la resaca me está matando y encima estoy en blanco desde que empezamos con lo de las apuestas. ¿Quién ganó? – preguntó curioso, mirándoles por encima de las gafas de sol que llevaba para protegerse los ojos.<em>  
><em>- Depende. – sonrió traviesamente Kath. – De si te tiraste a Elena o no.<em>  
><em>- Que va, si estuve con alguien que era virgen y todos sabemos que Elena no lo es, no pudo ser ella. – confesó Damon. – Tendríais que ver como están las sábanas de sangre. Menos mal que mi madre no está o me mata. – rió y sus amigos rieron con él.<em>  
><em>- Te va a tocar poner la lavadora. – comentó Enzo entre carcajadas.<em>

_Elena ya no pudo soportarlo más. Llorando silenciosamente por la crueldad de Damon, se arrastró como pudo hacia el interior de su casa, sin que los tres chicos notaran su presencia._

_- Te odio, Damon. – dijo con rabia cuando estuvo a salvo, dejándose caer contra la puerta mientras lloraba, sintiéndose completamente humillada._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Elena volvió a la realidad al oír un carraspeo. Damon estaba parado frente a ella con expresión burlona, sujetando con ambas manos la toalla que le rodeaba el cuello. Tenía el cabello húmedo y seguía sin camiseta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elena? – preguntó, quedándose deliberadamente de pie para incomodarla.  
>- ¿Tienes algún contacto en el laboratorio? ¿Alguien fiable? – Elena fue directa al grano, queriendo acortar la conversación todo lo posible. No se sentía nada cómoda en esa habitación que le recordaba lo tonta que había sido en el pasado al confiar en Damon.<br>- ¿Contacto? – repitió el chico por culpa de la sorpresa.  
>- Sí, que si conoces a alguien de quién te fíes lo suficiente como para pedirle un favor. Personal. – le explicó como si fuera tonto.<br>- Sé perfectamente lo que quiere decir contacto, Elena. – respondió Damon con sequedad. – Y suponiendo que lo tuviera, no sé porque te iba a hacer el favor ni lo que quieres de él.  
>- Fácil, lo harás porque también te conviene a ti. – sonrió Elena y el chico suspiró resignado.<br>- Mira Elena, no sé que loca idea tienes, pero no estoy de servicio. Habla con mis compañeros y ellos decidirán si hay que analizar lo que sea que quieres que analicen. – dijo, cerrando el tema.  
>- Dirás que estás suspendido. – le corrigió Elena antes de que se hubiera dado la vuelta.<br>- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó Damon, con un poco de pánico en la voz, sin molestarse en negarlo. Si Elena lo sabía, ¿lo sabrían sus padres? Esperaba que no, odiaba decepcionarles.  
>- Te busqué primero en la comisaría y Alaric estuvo encantado de contármelo todo. – resumió simplemente Elena. – ¿Entonces qué, me vas a ayudar?<br>- Aún no me has dicho con qué. – medio cedió Damon sin comprometerse.

Elena dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero ya suponía que tendría que soltarle algo a cambio de su colaboración.

- Encontré algo en el piso de Caroline. – dijo, costándole pronunciar el nombre de su amiga porque la pérdida aún era muy reciente.  
>- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dado a la policía? El caso está abierto. – preguntó Damon, algo más interesado.<br>- Porque sabes tan bien como yo que este caso está muerto.  
>- No es como los demás, es la primera vez que hay una muerte en vez de solo un incendio. – contestó el chico sin pensar, bajando la voz a medida que se fue dando cuenta de que había metido la pata.<br>- Si lo investigo y descubro algo, al menos podré darle a la policía una prueba sólida. Estaría ayudando. – le ignoró Elena.  
>- Estarías metiéndote en un lío. – matizó Damon.<br>- Soy periodista Damon, sé investigar. Y también podría ayudar publicándolo. – además eso demostraría que era buena periodista y no una mera chica de los recados. – Si me ayudas te nombraré y eso te ayudaría a ti, ¿no?  
>- Si te ayudo iremos al 50%. – dijo Damon, cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Está bien, pero tiene que ser un secreto. Nadie puede saber que estamos investigando hasta que tengamos algo. – cedió Elena de mala gana antes de que él se arrepintiera.  
>- Y me harás caso. – continuó Damon. – Si te digo que dejes algo o que no sigas, lo harás.<br>- No voy a dejar que me controles, Damon. – se negó Elena rotundamente, empezando a levantarse de la cama.  
>- ¿Controlarte? ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? – respondió el chico, paralizándola y consiguiendo que volviera a sentarse. – Podemos meternos en algo peligroso, Elena. – la regañó en tono condescendiente, como si aún fuese la molesta niña pequeña de su adolescencia. – Y ahí soy yo el que tiene experiencia. Necesito saber que lo dejarás si te lo digo, por la seguridad de los dos.<br>- No pretendo que nos maten ni nada parecido. – replicó la chica, entendiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. – Tampoco sé qué piensas que nos va a pasar pero eres un buen policía, me fiaré de eso. – reconoció, haciéndole un cumplido sin darse cuenta. Exceptuando sus problemas de comportamiento, Damon era el mejor policía de Mystic Falls. Hasta se había ganado un ascenso a la ciudad, aunque al poco tiempo lo había rechazado para volver a su antiguo puesto en el pueblo porque prefería estar aquí. Elena no tenía ninguna duda de que Katherine era la culpable de su cambio de destino.  
>- Bien, entonces supongo que tenemos un acuerdo. – aceptó Damon y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.<p>

Elena le observó con desconfianza y, muy despacio, le ofreció la suya. Ambos se estrecharon las manos, en un contacto físico que hacía años que no tenían, y se separaron lo más rápido posible al sentirse muy incómodos por ello.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó Damon, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos en un intento por disimular la incomodidad.  
>- Es mejor que lo veas y no lo tengo aquí. – negó la chica.<br>Damon puso mala cara pero no insistió.  
>- Dame tu móvil. Llamaré a Enzo y te avisaré con lo que me diga.<br>- ¿A Enzo? – se sorprendió Elena al reconocer el nombre del viejo amigo del instituto de Damon, el que si no recordaba mal también había cambiado el pueblo por la ciudad.  
>- Sí. – confirmó él, sin darle más información porque ella tampoco se la había dado.<p>

Elena le recitó el número, que Damon apuntó, y se levantó para salir de allí.

- ¿Puedes salir sola o necesitas que te acompañe? – preguntó él, señalando la puerta de la habitación con un movimiento de cabeza.  
>- Puedo ir sola, gracias. – replicó Elena en tono molesto.<p>

Damon no respondió, se quitó la toalla de los hombros y la dejó caer sobre la cama, preparándose para volver a boxear sin prestarle más atención. Elena bufó al ver que ni siquiera pensaba despedirse, el mínimo de la cortesía. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando el chico dijo su nombre a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girara a mirarle.

- Yo también quiero que pague, sea quién sea quién lo hizo. Siento mucho lo de tu amiga. – dijo, sin apartar los ojos del saco y pegándole un fuerte puñetazo con la mano descubierta cuando terminó de hablar.

A Elena se le formó un nudo en la garganta por la sinceridad de sus palabras y se apresuró a salir de esa habitación que tanto la desestabilizaba y la abrumaba.

Damon continuó propinándole una paliza al saco de boxeo hasta que le dolieron los nudillos de ambas manos, pero eso no fue suficiente para desahogar todo lo que le había provocado la visita de Elena. Casi nada lo era, así que recurrió a su remedio habitual.

- Hola Kath, ¿tienes planes? – preguntó directamente tras seleccionar su número entre los contactos de su móvil.  
>- Estoy trabajando Damon, ya lo sabes. – le respondió ella, no muy contenta porque ni siquiera hubiera saludado.<br>- Pero solo tienes medio turno, ¿no? – le recordó el joven, y Kath se aplacó al comprobar que la escuchaba cuando le hablaba.  
>- Salgo a las 2. – respondió más calmada.<br>- ¿Paso a buscarte y comemos? – sugirió el joven, cogiendo la toalla con la mano con la que no sujetaba el móvil y secándose el sudor con ella, ya que empezaba a quedarse frío.  
>- ¿Dónde vas a invitarme? – se apuntó enseguida ella.<br>- Estaba pensando en salir un poco de Mystic Falls. – empezó a proponerle.  
>- Sí, vale, donde quieras. – le cortó enseguida Kath, porque en realidad le daba un poco igual siempre que tuviera a Damon todo para ella.<br>- No te entretengo más, luego nos vemos. – Damon colgó y tiró el móvil sobre la cama, se colocó frente al saco con los puños a la altura del pecho para hacer algunas series más. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que tuviera que ir a recoger a Katherine.

Le dolían todos los músculos de los brazos y los hombros cuando terminó, pero era un dolor agradable y conocido, uno con el que podía lidiar perfectamente. Pasó de recoger para meterse directamente en la ducha y terminar de relajarse.

Al final se le echó la hora encima y tuvo que salir a toda prisa para no enfadar a Kath, con una carrera de vuelta a la habitación incluida porque se había olvidado del anillo, ahora que ya no le dolían tanto las manos y podía ponérselo.

A Elena pronto se le acabaron los días libres y tuvo que volver a su trabajo en la redacción. Por suerte para entonces la policía ya había declarado su piso libre de riesgos y pudo volver a él. La puerta de enfrente seguía conservando parte de la cinta amarilla de no pasar de la policía, como un recordatorio constante que mantenía la herida abierta y le hacía la situación bastante dolorosa, impidiéndole volver a su vida normal.

Por una vez la redacción le servía para algo bueno, aunque fuese estúpido en su mayor parte, el trabajo que le mandaban le permitía evadirse y no pensar en que la policía no hacía nada para encontrar a quién había matado a su mejor amiga. Su trato con Damon seguía en stand by porque su vecino no había dado señales de vida desde que salió de su casa. Aunque la verdad era que tenía bastante lío en la cabeza como para acordarse de él, hasta que se presentó en su pequeño despacho en la redacción sin previo aviso.

Apenas podía creérselo cuando le vio entrar por la puerta, sin llamar claro, y sentarse donde primero pilló, en la destartalada silla que Elena tenía enfrente, una que había desechado uno de sus compañeros para cambiarla por una mejor.

- Así que aquí es donde trabajas. – comentó sorprendido, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, sin dejarse ni el rincón más pequeño por analizar.  
>- Hola, buenos días, también me alegro de verte. – Elena ignoró su comentario de desprecio, respondiendo con uno lleno de ironía.<br>- Eso sería mentira y los dos lo sabemos. – dijo Damon, cogiendo ahora un bolígrafo del escritorio de Elena y poniéndose a jugar con él. – Vaya, vaya, si parece que no soy el único que se ha estado callando cosas sobre su trabajo. – comentó sonriente, sabiendo que ahora tenía algo que usar contra ella y que ya no estaba tan en desventaja.  
>- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Damon? – Elena pasó a la defensiva, sabiéndose pillada. - ¿Y cómo has entrado aquí?<br>- Fácil, le dije a la de recepción que era tu novio y que quería darte una sorpresa. Cinco minutos y ha sido incapaz de resistirse a mis encantos. – sonrió más ampliamente, satisfecho consigo mismo.  
>- ¡¿Qué has dicho qué?! – se alarmó Elena, incorporándose con ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio. Pero no le miraba a él, tenía los ojos clavados en el anillo que acababa de notar en su mano izquierda. Era la primera vez que lo veía con él y no tuvo ninguna duda de donde lo había sacado. Katherine. - ¿A qué has venido? ¿A fastidiar?<br>- Sí. Seguro que me he hecho todo el camino a la ciudad solo para eso, no te creas tan importante, Elenita. – le quitó importancia el chico. – Enzo me ha llamado esta mañana, tiene un par de horas libres y puede vernos. – le explicó en tono condescendiente.  
>- ¿Cuándo? – se interesó la chica, volviendo a sentarse.<br>- En media hora más o menos. – respondió Damon.  
>- No puedo, aún me quedan dos horas aquí.<br>- Puedo ir yo si me das la "pista". – ofreció, haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos.

Elena le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y no se dejó engañar por su expresión inocente, comprendió cual era la jugada de Damon. Lo estaba haciendo todo aposta para dejarla al margen. Si fuese otra persona podría fiarse de él y dejar que cumplirá el recado, pero Damon era experto en coger la situación más simple y darle la vuelta para salir siempre favorecido, jugándosela a Elena sin ningún remordimiento. Lo había hecho antes y Elena no pensaba arriesgarse a que lo hiciera de nuevo.

_- Ya que no vas a contarme porque no volviste a la fiesta la otra noche, ¿me recuerdas porqué estamos aquí en vez de en la piscina de Enzo? – le preguntó Katherine a Damon, en un tono que dejaba claro lo aburrida que estaba._

_Enzo era el otro mejor amigo de ambos, un chico que había llegado a Mystic Falls el año anterior y que era de los pocos privilegiados en tener una piscina en su jardín trasero. Los tres solían pasar allí muchísimas horas, pero hoy Enzo no podía quedar y ellos habían ido a la piscina municipal con Stefan y los hermanos Gilbert._

_- Porque se lo prometí a mi hermano. – le contestó Damon a la chica que tenía las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y que se dejaba flotar de espaldas en el agua, regalándole una vista espectacular._

_Al chico le costó apartar los ojos del provocativo bikini rojo que cubría los pechos de su mejor amiga, pero lo hizo para revisar donde estaba Stefan. Igual que cinco minutos antes, su hermanito estaba jugando con Jeremy en la rampa que había en la zona menos profunda. Estaba riéndose y parecía más relajado que en los últimos días, por lo que la excursión ya valía la pena para Damon._

_Era consciente de que últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con Stefan, ahora que por fin tenía amigos solía irse con ellos y cada vez pasaba menos tardes y menos tiempo en casa de los Gilbert. Tenía la impresión de que debía compensar a Stefan y llevarle a la piscina como tantas veces le había pedido era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido._

_El movimiento de Kath rozándose contra él le distrajo de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarla, echándole un rápido repaso a sus pechos en el proceso. La chica sonrió y le guiñó el ojo._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_Damon no llegó a contestar porque un carraspeo los interrumpió. Cruzada de brazos, Elena los observaba a un paso de distancia._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Damon poniendo mala cara.  
>- ¿No te han enseñado que es de buena educación mirar a la cara cuando hablas? – preguntó Elena, haciéndose precisamente eso para que no distraerse por el tonificado cuerpo de Damon.<em>

_El chico había cambiado mucho físicamente gracias a las hormonas de la adolescencia y el entrenamiento al que se sometía desde los 13 años, cuando su brazo se recuperó y decidió aprender boxeo. Además pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre y el bronceado le sentaba muy bien, aunque no llegaba a ocultar completamente los restos de la última pelea en la que había estado y que llevaba por todo el cuerpo. Elena no tenía ni idea de con quién se habría peleado esta vez ni tampoco la importaba, pero sí la fastidiaba que se escaqueara de sus responsabilidades._

_- Si no estuvieras tan ocupado mirándole las tetas, les prestarías algo de atención a los enanos. – le reprochó, haciendo que Damon se molestase por la insinuación de que ignoraba a Stefan y Jeremy.  
>- ¿Y a quién quieres que se las mire? – respondió Kath, soltándose de la cintura del chico para ponerse frente a Elena, resaltándose los pechos con los brazos. - ¿A ti que no tienes? – rió y se giró hacia Damon. - ¿Has visto que celosa está la niña?<br>- No estoy celosa. – se molestó ella mientras Damon reía con la odiosa de su amiga.  
>- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – preguntó entre risas.<br>- Que les vigiles, te lo han encargado a ti. – le recordó, ella quería estar con sus amigas y con Damon distraído con Kath, no podía hacerlo.  
>- Aguafiestas. – replicó él, gesticulando exageradamente.<em>

_Elena respondió con un bufido y le dio la espalda irse. No imaginaba cuál iba a ser la reacción del chico, y en realidad él tampoco pensaba hacer nada hasta que se fijó en las tiras que ataban el modesto bikini blanco a la espalda de Elena y se le ocurrió algo genial. Ni lo pensó, se abalanzó sobre ella, sumergiéndola por su peso y aprovechándose de que la había pillado por sorpresa. Emergió con una victoriosa sonrisa y la parte de arriba del bikini de Elena en la mano, ondeándola como una bandera._

_- Eres un genio. – le alabó Kath, riéndose a carcajadas._

_Elena salió con la cara roja y cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos cruzados para taparse._

_- Dámelo. – le pidió, sin atreverse a extender una mano para cogerlo. Puede que aún no tuviera unas tetas como las de Katherine, pero tampoco estaba ya completamente plana y se moriría de vergüenza si alguien la veía.  
>- ¿O qué? – la desafió Damon, nadando a su alrededor dibujando un círculo.<br>- Damon, por favor. – se rebajó a suplicar.  
>- No sé, no sé. – respondió fingiendo que se lo pensaba.<br>- Tengo una idea Damon, dámelo que sé lo que podemos hacer con él. – propuso Kath con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros dos._

_Elena se echó a temblar, temiendo la maldad que se le habría ocurrido a esa chica que nunca se había molestado en disimular que no la tragaba._

_- Tampoco te pases, que no quiero que me castiguen. – se negó sorprendentemente Damon. Era una excusa barata, su madre estaba más pendiente del trabajo que de sus hijos, a veces pasaba incluso días sin verlos por los turnos que tenía, y su padre se había largado sin ni siquiera despedirse unos días antes. No quedaba nadie que pudiera castigarle y Elena lo sabía. – Además yo también tengo una idea. ¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó a Elena agitando el bikini.  
>- Por favor. – suplicó de nuevo, porque estaban empezando a atraer la atención.<br>- Te lo doy… si vigilas toda la tarde a los enanos. – propuso, sintiéndose magnánimo.  
>- ¿Toda la tarde? – preguntó Elena considerándolo.<br>- Toda. Tú eliges. – dijo, y fulminó con la mirada a otro chico que estaba demasiado pendiente de ellos, especialmente de Elena. - ¿Qué Elenita? ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?  
>- Trato. – cedió la niña sin que le quedase más remedio. – Ahora dámelo, y no lo tires por ahí.<br>- ¿Tirarlo? ¿Quién te crees que soy? – preguntó haciéndose de rogar, mientras que Katherine se colgaba de su espalda porque eso le pareció una idea genial. – Anda, ven aquí. – le dijo a Elena, librándose del agarre de Kath._

_Hizo que Elena se pegara a su pecho y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo mientras le echaba el bikini por encima. La chica se apresuró a colocárselo bien por delante y fue el propio Damon quién se inclinó sobre su hombro, apartándole el cabello a un lado, y le ató las tiras con habilidad alrededor del cuello, ignorante de las repentinas ondas de calor que asediaron el cuerpo de Elena y que no entendía a que venían, igual que tampoco entendía porqué se le aceleraba el corazón. Damon siguió con las tiras de su espalda, asegurándolas sin que estuvieran flojas ni tampoco demasiado fuerte._

_- Así no se te volverá a caer. – dijo, separándose satisfecho consigo mismo._

_Elena puso mala cara ante su interpretación de la situación pero Damon ya no le prestaba atención. Iba hacia Kath, que le esperaba impaciente._

_- ¿Me he ganado un beso? – Elena escuchó que le preguntaba cuando llegó a su altura.  
>- Uno y los que quieras. – le respondió ella mientras se alejaban.<em>

- Ni de coña. O vamos juntos o nada. – sentenció Elena rotundamente.  
>- Pues entonces escápate, porque a Enzo no le sobra el tiempo y ya me ha costado bastante que nos vea. No va a ayudarnos si le dejamos plantado. – respondió Damon sin inmutarse porque le hubiera fastidiado los planes, casi parecía que estuviera esperando algo así.<br>- ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso, genio? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – señaló la pila de carpetas de su escritorio y Damon puso los ojos en blanco, dudando de su importancia. – Isobel no va a dejar que me vaya hasta que todo esté listo para mañana. Deberías haberme avisado en vez de venir, a lo mejor hubiera podido hacer algo. – continuó diciéndole, pero él ya no la estaba escuchando.  
>- Así que Isobel, eh. – dijo para sí mismo, soltando el bolígrafo y poniéndose rápidamente en pie.<p>

Elena no pudo reaccionar hasta que Damon hubo salido del despacho, corrió tras él al comprender sus intenciones. Le alcanzó demasiado tarde, Damon se las había apañado para encontrar el despacho de Isobel y había entablado conversación con ella. Ni siquiera se cortó por su presencia, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, fingiendo perfectamente que era el novio entregado como el que se había vuelto a presentar ante la jefa de Elena.

La chica estaba tan incrédula por la sarta de mentiras que estaba contando Damon que no pudo ni apartarle como hacía siempre. El joven inventó que era un soldado que acababa de llegar de permiso y que tendría que irse de nuevo al frente muy pronto. Le suplicó a Isobel que dejase salir a Elena para que pudiera darle la sorpresa que llevaba muchos meses planeando. Su encanto natural, sus muy entrenados ojos de cachorritos y sus amplios conocimientos sobre el ejército gracias a Stefan bastaron para que Isobel se lo creyera.

- Muchas gracias. – sonrió al obtener el permiso. – Ya veo que Elena no exageraba al decir que tiene la mejor jefa del mundo. – dijo, consiguiendo que Isobel sonriera complacida.

Elena se apresuró a sacarle de allí antes de que terminara metiéndola en un lío.

- ¿Ves qué fácil? – susurró Damon en su oído, manteniendo por la fuerza el brazo en su cintura para que no pudiera apartarle y destrozar la fachada que había creado de que eran novios.  
>- Más te vale que no tenga que dar explicaciones por esto. – respondió Elena de la misma manera, dejando claro que la idea no le había gustado nada.<p>

Aún estando molesta con Damon, no quiso tentar a la suerte y arriesgarse a que Isobel se arrepintiera. En menos de cinco minutos estaban saliendo por del edificio y por fin pudo meterle a Damon el empujón que se merecía. El joven rió, no dándole importancia a la brusquedad con que le había apartado y sacó las llaves del coche de un bolsillo de su cazadora.

- ¿Hay que pasar por tu casa o podemos ir directamente? – preguntó.  
>- Podemos ir directamente. – respondió Elena, llevando una mano hasta el costado del bolso y notando un pequeño bultito en el bolsillo lateral, justo donde debía estar.<p>

Damon había seguido el movimiento con los ojos y no necesitó preguntar para saber que lo llevaba encima. Asintió levemente con la cabeza ya que sería algo que él haría, no perder de vista algo que podía ser importante.

- Sígueme con el coche, te guiaré. – dio por hecho que no iban a viajar juntos y Elena no se lo discutió, separándose para coger su propio coche del aparcamiento de los empleados.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que a Elena le gustaría. Después del numerito que había montado en la redacción, lo que menos le apetecía era pasar tiempo con Damon. Se repitió mentalmente que esto lo hacía por Caroline, solo así consiguió salir del coche y colocarse al lado del chico.

- Esto es un edificio de oficinas. – le comentó sorprendida, repasándolo con la mirada.  
>- Es la dirección que me ha dado. – respondió Damon, tan desconcertado como ella pero disimulándolo mucho mejor. – Quinta planta, primera puerta a la derecha. – dijo, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos cuando entró al vestíbulo.<p>

Elena le siguió, extrañada de que nadie los detuviera o ni siquiera les preguntara que hacían allí. Llegaron al ascensor sin oposición y tampoco allí se encontraron con nadie. El edificio estaba desierto, lo que hacía la situación aún más extraña.

- Te pedí un contacto en un laboratorio. – le recordó Elena mientras el ascensor los llevaba hasta la quinta planta.  
>- Enzo trabaja para el laboratorio del FBI. – respondió el joven, mirando muy concentrado el panel de los botones. Odiaba meterse en algo sin pistas y Enzo lo sabía, seguro que por eso le había citado en ese edificio vacío.<p>

Elena no replicó nada más. Ignoraba que Enzo, un desastre con los estudios al igual que Damon, hubiera acabado trabajando para una organización como el FBI. Debía de ser muy bueno para haber conseguido un puesto así con su expediente académico. Ese pensamiento ayudaba a creer que no estaba cometiendo un error al lanzarse a la aventura con Damon.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron en silencio. No tenían nada que decirse y tampoco tenían porqué disimularlo, estaban más allá de su punto en su relación. Solo les unía el objetivo de una misión común, nada más.

El despacho que Enzo les había indicado tenía la puerta cerrada y Damon le impidió a Elena que la abriera. Interpuso el brazo por medio y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio. La chica fue a replicarle pero el gesto serio de su cara y de sus ojos hizo que finalmente permaneciera callada y le dejara hacer, aunque se quedó muy extrañada por la actitud del chico. Más que con un amigo, parecía que hubiera quedado con su peor enemigo.

Damon se llevó una mano a la cadera, donde llevaba una pistola escondida. En la posición en la que se encontraba, suspendido y sin su placa y su arma reglamentaria, probablemente no debería ir armado, pero hacía tantas cosas que se suponía que no debería hacer, que una más no importaba. Sin llegar a sacar el arma, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró el primero.

- Llegas tarde. – fue todo lo que Enzo le dijo como saludo.

El joven estaba cómodamente recostado, con los pies cruzados encima del escritorio, y miraba directamente hacia la puerta, esperándoles.

- No me dijiste una hora concreta. – se defendió Damon, relajándose un poco al comprobar que no había nadie más allí.  
>- Vaya, Elena Gilbert. Esto sí que es toda una sorpresa. – comentó Enzo al verla entrar tímidamente. Descruzó las piernas y se puso en pie, mirando a la chica como si no estuviera seguro de si era una ilusión o estaba allí de verdad. – No me dijiste que venías acompañado. – le dijo duramente a Damon.<br>- Se me pasaría. – se encogió él de hombros, colocándose justo al lado de la chica, tan cerca que prácticamente sus brazos se rozaban.

Elena hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver confirmadas sus sospechas y aprovechó la cercanía para soltarle un codazo en el costado. Damon ni se inmutó, no quería a Elena allí porque seguía sin gustarle la idea de que se involucrase en una investigación que ni siquiera agentes más cualificados que ellos habían conseguido resolver, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a ella.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó finalmente Enzo, conteniendo un amago de sonrisa al ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Afortunadamente.  
>- ¿Has escuchado lo de los incendios? – Damon tomó la iniciativa después de mirar a Elena y que negara con la cabeza. Ella prefería que se encargara él de su amigo, o lo que fuera que fuesen, porque tenían una relación bastante rara.<br>- Claro. – respondió en un tono que dejaba claro que le había ofendido la pregunta.  
>- En el último murió alguien. Caroline Forbes, ¿te suena?<p>

La sorpresa volvió a reflejarse en el muy controlado y atractivo rostro de Enzo al reconocer el nombre.

- Joder. – maldijo, dejándoles claro que en algo le afectaba. Se dio la vuelta unos momentos y se recompuso sin que le vieran. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – les preguntó, de nuevo con la fría máscara con la que los había recibido.  
>- Eso ya que te lo explique Elena.<br>- Según Damon, puedes ayudarnos. – dijo ella, y Enzo enarcó una ceja ante esa afirmación. - ¿Podrías analizar algo?  
>- ¿El qué?<br>- Esto.

La chica se adelantó y sacó del bolsillo lateral de su bolso algo que estaba envuelto en un pañuelo de papel. Lo había guardado así para asegurarse de no dejar huellas al cogerlo, convencida de su importancia. Enzo lo cogió demostrando que estaba acostumbrado a manejar pruebas y apartó un poco el pañuelo, con cuidado de no dejar no contaminar lo que envolvía.

- Esto es un botón. – no estaba entero, pero Enzo no tuvo problemas para reconocerlo.  
>- Pero no es de Caroline. – dijo ella.<br>- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – desconfió Damon, interviniendo por primera vez desde que le había cedido la palabra.

Elena se giró hacia él, ya que lo había dejado atrás, y no fue capaz de deducir nada a través de su expresión. Damon era realmente bueno a la hora de ocultar sus pensamientos, había practicado mucho a lo largo de los años y tenía mucha experiencia haciéndolo. Así que Elena no podía saber que pensaba sobre su pista.

- Mírale y dime si alguna vez has visto un botón como ese. – respondió, desafiándole con la mirada. Se suponía que trabajaban juntos, ¿y ahora iba y la ponía en entredicho a las primeras de cambio?  
>- Sigo sin entenderlo. – los interrumpió Enzo antes de que se pusieran a discutir.<br>- Estaba dentro de su apartamento pero no es de Caroline. ¿No lo veis? ¡Había alguien allí! – Elena defendió efusivamente su idea.  
>- Puede ser de su novio. – dijo Enzo, en tono dubitativo porque Elena tenía razón en algo. Aunque estuviese incompleto, nunca había visto un botón que estuviera adornado como el que tenía en la mano. Desde luego el patrón era digno de recordar.<br>- No tenía. Hace un mes cortó con Tom y decidió pasar de los chicos por un tiempo. No estaba con nadie. – insistió la chica con cabezonería.  
>- ¿Solo tenéis esto? Porque no es mucho. – negó Enzo con la cabeza, a punto de decirles que no podía hacer nada.<br>- Me debes un favor. – le recordó Damon, interrumpiendo antes de que pudiera decirlo.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, pero como ya había dicho suficiente.

- ¿No habéis encontrado nada más? – insistió Enzo, porque aunque la teoría de Elena tenía sentido, era demasiado poco como para sostenerla.  
>- No he visto el piso aún. – respondió Damon, lanzándole una significativa mirada a su compañera de investigación que ni siquiera le había dicho que su pista provenía de ahí. – Ya te traeremos lo que encontremos.<br>- No he aceptado. – le recordó ahora el otro joven.  
>- Me debes un favor. – repitió Damon con un tono que dejaba claro que no era sugerencia.<br>- Tú mismo. – aceptó Enzo con una mueca de me da exactamente igual. – Ya te llamaré cuando tenga los resultados. – dijo, dando por terminada la reunión y envolvió el botón con cuidado, guardándoselo después en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

Damon y Elena captaron el mensaje y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero no la atravesaron juntos.

- Espérame un momento, tenemos que hablar. – le dijo el chico en voz baja, aprovechando que la había dejado pasar primero para empujarla al pasillo y cerrar la puerta con ella fuera, quedando Enzo y él dentro.

Por unos segundos, lo único que hicieron ambos fue mirarse el uno al otro sin saber que decirse.

- Te va a matar. – Enzo rompió el silencio, curvando levemente los labios de una forma que Damon recordaba bien y que le trajo algo de calidez al cuerpo.  
>- ¿Desde cuándo eso es una novedad? – respondió de forma natural, sonriendo él también. – Gracias por la ayuda.<br>- Sabes que te lo debo.  
>- Tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. – le quitó importancia Damon.<p>

Habían coincidido durante su época en la ciudad, cuando el equipo para el que trabaja Enzo estaba sufriendo un caso de posibles filtraciones. Como también estaban colaborando con la policía por otro caso, los jefes de ambos departamentos decidieron colaborar para descubrir al traidor. Las filtraciones provenían del laboratorio y Enzo era el chico nuevo sobre el que recaían las sospechas. Por entonces Damon también era el novato llegado de un pueblo, justo del mismo del que procedía Enzo, y su jefe le encargó a él que llevara discretamente de la investigación.

Para Damon fue una sorpresa reencontrarse con Enzo en esas circunstancias. Habían perdido todo el contacto cuando el chico se marchó de Mystic Falls y llevaban años sin hablarse, pero Damon no dudó de él ni por un instante. Le contó a Enzo la verdad y juntos investigaron hasta encontrar al verdadero culpable. Sin la intervención de Damon, Enzo nunca hubiera conseguido salvar su reputación y su trabajo. Le debía una muy grande, como ambos sabían bien.

- Sí. – le confirmó Enzo.

Damon amplió un poco más su sonrisa ante sus palabras.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podrás decirnos algo?  
>- No sé. Depende de las pruebas. – no se comprometió Enzo.<br>- Está bien, supongo que eso nos dará tiempo a examinar el piso.  
>- Lo que no entiendo es por qué llamas tú directamente. ¿No sé supone que esto lo arreglan nuestros jefes?<br>- Ah, sí. – Damon se rascó la cabeza ante ese pequeño detallito que había omitido. – Es que esto es por nuestra cuenta. Nadie puede saberlo.  
>- Me estás vacilando, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no vais a la policía como cualquier persona normal? Si hasta puede que los conozcas. – le recordó sin entender.<br>- Precisamente porque los conozco. Elena no confía en ellos porque cree que no lo están investigando en serio y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella. ¿Sabes quién lleva el caso? – no por algo se había tomado su tiempo para contactar con Elena, cuando su loca idea había dejado de parecerle tan loca. – Tanner.  
>- Buff. Entonces sí, mejor mantente bien lejos. – le reconoció también Enzo.<p>

Tanner era un viejo conocido de ambos de cuando coincidieron en la ciudad, por aquel entonces era el capitán de la comisaría en la que estaba Damon y no llevó nada bien que el chico le denunciara a asuntos internos. Le odiaba y había tomado represalias contra el joven hasta que había pedido el cambio de destino. Los dos sabían que no aceptaría nada que viniera de él.

- Y tampoco puedo darle el contacto a Elena porque si descubre nuestra relación tampoco la creerá a ella. – apuntó Damon.  
>- ¿Qué relación? – rió el otro chico.<p>

La camaradería flotó en el aire mientras reían juntos, como si los años no hubieran pasado y siguieran siendo compañeros en el instituto.

- Y qué lo digas, tío. – se dejó llevar Damon, revolviéndose el cabello.  
>- ¿Sigues con Katherine? – soltó Enzo al instante.<br>- Sí. – esa simple palabra de dos letras destrozó completamente la atmósfera, devolviéndolos al ambiente serio y tenso del principio.  
>- Pues no me llames tío. – respondió Enzo fríamente, hiriéndole a pesar de que lo sabía muy bien. – Iros ya, que tengo que borrar las cintas de seguridad. – por eso le había citado allí, porque además de que así sería el que llevaba el control, tenía la sospecha de que iba a acabar siendo una reunión clandestina. El jefe del equipo de limpieza era amigo suyo y él mismo podía encargarse de los ordenadores.<p>

Damon agachó la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta, reconociendo perfectamente cuando no le querían en un sitio.

- Sabes que si pudiera volver atrás y cambiar lo que pasó, lo haría. – dijo sin mirarle, apoyando una mano en el pomo.  
>- Si no lo supiera no te hubiera cogido el teléfono ni aunque me hubieras salvado la vida, pero no es suficiente. – fue la respuesta de Enzo, quién había vuelto a sentarse y ahora miraba hacia la calle por la ventana, dejándole ir.<p>

Damon salió de ese despacho para reunirse con una Elena muy cabreada en el pasillo.

- ¿De qué vas? – le reprochó nada más verle, encarándose con él. - ¿Quién te crees que eres para echarme de esa forma? – por un instante se arrepintió de ser tan agresiva por lo que le pareció ver en sus ojos.

A ese niño pequeño que se escondía, triste por no tener amigos, pero la ilusión se desvaneció tan rápido como vino en cuanto Damon abrió la boca.

- El mismo que tú para ocultarme información. – replicó pasando a su lado sin detenerse hasta llegar al ascensor. - ¿Tienes llaves de ese piso, verdad?  
>- Claro que tengo. – respondió Elena indignada, justo antes de darse cuenta de que eso era lo que el chico pretendía.<br>- Pues vamos. – dijo, entrando en el ascensor y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo para pulsar el botón de la planta baja.  
>- Al menos puedes decirme a que ha venido eso. ¿No se supone que eráis amigos? ¿O es que vas a verlos a todos con pistola? Que por cierto, gracias por avisar. – dijo con ironía, dándole un manotazo en el pecho para que supiera lo poco que le había gustado la sorpresa.<br>- Tú misma lo has dicho. Éramos, en pasado. – respondió amargamente, sin querer entrar en más detalle y salió escopetado hacia su coche en cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

Armados con guantes de látex y procurando no hacer ruido para que el resto de los vecinos no supieran que se habían colado en el apartamento, Damon y Elena lo revisaron de arriba abajo. O más bien lo hizo el chico, porque ella se veía superada por los recuerdos en cada rincón. Se detuvo por enésima vez, esta vez delante de la estantería en que su amiga colocaba sus figuritas de cristal. Faltaban la mayoría, bien por consecuencia del fuego que había destrozado el apartamento o bien por los agentes de policía que habían revuelto todo en busca de pruebas.

Pero la vida real no era como las series o los libros, en los que un solo agente era capaz de resolver el caso más complicado con un hallazgo de los que necesitan un montón de pruebas y cuyos resultados tenían en el mismo día, cuando en verdad podían tardar semanas. Damon estaba frustrado por no haber podido encontrar nada, pero estaba todo en tal mal estado que no había ni por donde empezar y Elena no era precisamente de mucha utilidad.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. – protestó yendo hacia la chica, quitándose los guantes de un tirón.  
>- ¿No encuentras nada? – le preguntó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.<br>- No, ¿y tú? ¿Qué miras tan concentrada? – se interesó, señalando la estantería sin tocarla para no dejar sus huellas.  
>- Car las coleccionaba. Ahora están igual de destrozadas que ella. – le contó, y aunque a Damon le pareció que exageraba, tuvo el acierto de callarse.<br>- Vámonos. – dijo, negando resignado con la cabeza.

La cogió del codo y eso fue suficiente como para reaccionara y se soltara de golpe. Salieron tal y como habían entrado, rápidamente y con discreción, ambos refugiándose en el apartamento de Elena por culpa de los pasos que escucharon por las escaleras. Y antes de que la chica pudiera echarle de su casa, el último sitio del mundo que quería compartir con Damon, sonó el teléfono fijo, obligándola a contestar.

- Hola mamá. – Miranda llamaba a diario desde que Elena había vuelto a la ciudad, evidentemente preocupada porque su hija estuviera sola y tan lejos de casa.  
>- Hola cariño, ¿está Damon contigo?<p>

Elena apenas pudo contener la indignación porque una vez más pusiera al chico por delante de todos. Ni siquiera le había preguntado que tal estaba antes de preguntar por Damon, quien por cierto se había quitado la cazadora y se acomodaba como si estuviera en el salón de su propia casa.

- Saluda de mi parte. – Damon leyó a la perfección la mirada envenenada que le lanzó la chica y movió una mano en gesto de saludo.  
>- Sí, está aquí. – se obligó a contestar ella, disimulando la rabia que le daba tanto la actitud de Damon como de su propia madre, que se mostró aliviada y encantada al saber que estaban juntos.<br>- Menos mal, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga. Enséñale toda la casa, ¿eh?  
>- ¿De qué hablas mamá? – preguntó sin comprender nada.<br>- ¿No te lo ha explicado Damon? Supongo que no le habrá dado tiempo, se tarda bastante en llegar. – le disculpó en seguida, como siempre. – Se ha ofrecido a sacrificar su día libre para revisar tu piso y echarte una mano con la seguridad. Dijo que se pasaría cuando saliera de trabajar, el pobre debe estar cansado y aún así se ha pegado la paliza de ir hasta allí.  
>- Que majo. – replicó la chica irónica. Que engañados tenía Damon a sus padres, cuando saliera de trabajar y su día libre. Estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad pero si se calló no fue por Damon, si no por lo mucho que les dolería la mentira y porque aún necesitaba que le ayudase.<br>- Mucho. – Miranda no le dio importancia porque estaba acostumbrada a lo mal que se llevaban. – No seas mala con él cariño, que solo quiere ayudar.

Madre e hija hablaron durante un rato más hasta despedirse. Para entonces Damon había encontrado el mando de la televisión y estaba viendo el partido. Se había quitado también las botas y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesita baja que Elena tenía entre el sillón y la televisión. La chica pasó por delante y le apartó las piernas con brusquedad.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te había mandado mi madre? – le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente al televisor mientras Damon se movía intentando ver.  
>- Estaba esperando el momento adecuado.<br>- Vete. Dile que lo has visto todo, hecho todo y lo que quieras. – señaló la puerta, sin dudar de que aprovecharía para dejarse en buen lugar, como hacía siempre.  
>- ¿A estas horas? Es tardísimo, ¿sabes a qué hora llegaría al pueblo? – preguntó el chico sin darse por aludido.<br>- Ni lo sé ni me importa. – negó a pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente y volvió a indicarle la salida.  
>- Tus padres están preocupados. Tienen miedo por ti. Dales el capricho y deja que revise la casa. – dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.<br>Elena hizo lo mismo, sin dejarse amedrentar por la ferocidad que transmitían normalmente sus ojos. Y aunque lo que estaba diciendo de sus padres era perfectamente razonable y que ella también tenía miedo a veces, ni loca le dejaría vagar a sus anchas en el piso que se había convertido en su refugio.

Como se conocían mejor de lo que les gustaría por haber crecido juntos y porque tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que iba a decirle que no. Damon eligió ese momento para jugar el as en la manga que se había estado reservando.

- Está bien. – dijo buscando sus botas. – Me iré a casa y tranquilizaré a Miranda, seguro que está deseando saber cómo te va, el mucho trabajo que tienes y lo necesaria que eres aquí… - dejó caer como el que no quiere la cosa.

Elena reconoció el golpe bajo, no les había contado a sus padres que la tenían prácticamente de becaria porque esperaba que la situación cambiara pronto. Al igual que con la suspensión de Damon, Elena sabía que sus padres sufrirían porque fuera infeliz en el trabajo y ya tenían bastante como para preocuparles más.

- Agg, está bien. – reconoció enfadada la derrota. Fingiendo inocencia, Damon levantó la cabeza y dejó de anudarse las botas. – Haz lo que te dé la gana pero no entres en mi habitación. Puedes quedarte con el sofá. – dijo, desafiándole a que le replicara para poder mandarle a donde en verdad quería.  
>- Me vale. – respondió Damon con gesto victorioso, descalzándose rápidamente para volver a poner los pies sobre la mesita. - ¿Qué hay de cena?<br>- Búscate la vida. – replicó y se fue a su habitación con la risa de Damon tras ella, no lo sabía, pero no le había dicho todo lo que le había encargado Miranda. Por suerte Elena tenía baño propio allí y no tendría que salir mucho de la habitación.

A la noche, a Elena le costaba dormir sabiendo que tenía al diablo hecho persona a pocos metros de ella. Por suerte para ella Damon la había dejado a su aire y apenas se había hecho notar. Era un pequeño consuelo, pero no suficiente como para relajarse lo suficiente para dormir.

Un crujido alertó a una muy despierta Elena, que estaba plantándose el levantarse a por un vaso de leche. Volvió a oír un ruido y decidió levantarse a ver que estaba haciendo Damon. Utilizaría el vaso de leche como excusa si él preguntaba y se quedaría tranquila.

Todas las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas y distinguió un bulto más oscuro que el ambiente en el sofá. Damon. Durmiendo tranquilamente. Elena sintió el amargo sabor del miedo inundándole la boca y la garganta al verle, ¿por qué si no era él, quién estaba haciendo esos ruidos en el apartamento?

Se le puso el vello de punta cuando notó que una leve corriente de aire y descubrió así que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, cuando estaba completamente segura de que las había dejado todas cerradas. La adrenalina recorrió completamente su cuerpo y ya no pensó, el instinto de supervivencia tomó el control y le dijo que necesitaba un arma.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que ni se acordó de Damon ni pensó que pudiera ayudar, pero sí del paragüero que tenía en la entrada, al lado de la puerta. Cogió uno de ellos y lo sopesó en las manos, aprobó el peso y estaba a punto de dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el interior cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas con un leve click y un cuerpo duro se pegó a sus espaldas, tomándola por sorpresa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Elena no pudo evitar echarse a temblar al sentirse atrapada. Ahora era puro miedo lo que corría por sus venas. A su mente venía una y otra vez el recuerdo del final de su mejor amiga a solo unos metros de distancia, al otro lado del descansillo. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor del paraguas y trató desesperadamente de darle al menos un golpe a su atacante, quién bloqueó sus pobres intentos con facilidad.

Sentía su cálido aliento en el oído y después escuchó sus palabras.

- ¿Qué se supone qué haces, Elenita? – le reconoció la voz al instante. Damon. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba en durmiendo en el sofá como creía?

El chico encendió la luz de la entrada antes de que ella pudiera recomponerse lo suficiente como para decir nada. La entrada y parte del salón quedaron iluminados y Elena pudo ver que le había confundido con la manta y los dos cojines que había usado para dormir. Había sido él quién había abierto la ventana y salido por ella para examinar a conciencia la seguridad del piso.

- ¿Un paraguas, en serio? – preguntó divertido, enarcando una ceja. - ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Aún estremeciéndose por el miedo, Elena le fulminó con la mirada, dejó el paraguas en su sitio y giró sobre sus talones camino de la cocina. Damon se ocupó de cerrar la puerta y echar la llave que previamente había cogido sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Después fue tras ella en silencio.

Para entonces la chica ya estaba sacando un vaso lleno de leche del microondas, que había puesto a máxima potencia para calentarlo más rápido.

- Elena. – la llamó, notando que algo parecía ir tremendamente mal.  
>- No ha tenido gracia. – respondió Elena sin girarse, con las manos temblándole tanto que se le derramó un poco de leche. – Joder. – protestó al quemarse.<p>

Damon le arrebató el vaso y lo apoyó en la encimera para poder buscar tranquilamente en los armarios. Elena tembló un poco y se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera que tenía delante.

- Me has asustado idiota. – le dijo, tratando de disimular que había estado más cerca del pánico que del simple miedo.  
>- No pretendía hacerlo. – respondió Damon, buscando ahora una cuchara pequeña. – Comprobaba que nadie pudiera entrar, como me dijiste que hiciera lo que quiera. – se defendió. Por eso había esperado a la noche para examinar el piso, para tener la misma visión que un posible asaltante que probablemente elegiría la noche para atacar. Aparte de que así no tendría que aguantarla vigilándole como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que hacía.<br>- No que me mataras del susto. – le reprochó la chica, derrumbándose débilmente en una silla.

Damon no contestó, preparó otro vaso de leche que calentó a una potencia más normal y después continuó con el ritual de añadirle una cucharada y media de miel a la leche y mezclarlo bien.

Mientras le observaba, la chica no pudo evitar retroceder hacia otra cocina en otra época.

_Damon supo al instante que algo iba mal. La cara seria de Elena y que apenas le hablase se lo terminaron de confirmar. Así que se demoró todo lo que pudo con la merienda, quedándose el último junto a Elena. La niña tampoco se mostraba muy entusiasmada con la comida y no había tocado ni siquiera la taza._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeñaja? – le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos, dándole la vuelta a su silla para colocarse a su lado._  
><em>- Nada. – respondió ella, desviando la mirada.<em>  
><em>- Ya, claro. – él no se dejó engañar y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para hacer que le mirara. – Somos amigos, ¿no? Cuéntamelo, guardaré el secreto. – aseguró, mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.<em>

_Elena dudó y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Sus hermanos estaban ya en la habitación de Jeremy haciendo deberes y Miranda planchaba en la pequeña terraza interior anexa a la cocina. Estaban a salvo pero aún así negó con la cabeza._

_Damon, cabezota como era, cambió de estrategia._

_- ¿No quieres el colacao? – preguntó señalando la taza con la leche y el bote del que aún no se había echado nada._  
><em>- Prefiero la leche sola. Mamá le echa miel. – dijo, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y después la cabeza sobre ellos.<em>

_El niño no supo qué hacer. Lo lógico hubiera sido que le contara a Miranda que algo le pasaba a Elena para que ellas lo hablasen. Lo hubiera hecho si tuviera menos confianza con los Gilbert, pero con 12 años ya llevaba más de dos años pasando prácticamente todas las tardes en su casa, los conocía y apreciaba a todos ellos, y Elena no era una excepción._

_- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? – sonrió a la niña, quién asintió intrigada y a la vez encantada de que Damon se pusiera en plan cómplice con ella._

_Damon vigiló que Miranda siguiera a lo suyo y se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de donde buscar y encontró el tarro con miel al tercer intento. Cogió el vaso de Elena e hizo lo que alguna vez había visto que Miranda hacia cuando quería animar a sus hijos porque no hubieran tenido un buen día. Le echó un poco de miel y lo mezcló bien, después se lo dio a Elena._

_- Demasiado dulce. – dijo ella tras probarlo, con un gesto que demostraba que no le gustaba mucho._

_El chico apartó el vaso para tomárselo él, aunque ya se había bebido su colacao y preparó otro con menos cantidad de miel. Se lo dio a Elena, que lo probó con una expresión de inmensa concentración más propia de un adulto que de una niña de 9 años._

_- Mamá te va a pillar. – le dijo, confirmándole así que ahora estaba bien._  
><em>- No si lo limpio cuando termines. – respondió él, mirando por detrás de su hombro al volver al sentarse. No sería la primera vez que fregaba las cosas de la merienda, a pesar de que Miranda siempre le decía que no era necesario.<em>

_Se bebieron como la mitad de sus vasos antes de romper el silencio._

_- La profe de mates se ha enfadado con nosotros. – le contó Elena en voz baja, por propia voluntad._  
><em>- ¿Os ha regañado? – se interesó Damon, inclinándose más hacia ella para oírla mejor. Sabía de quién le hablaba porque él había tenido a esa profesora en su primer año en Mystic Falls y sabía bien lo exigente que era.<em>  
><em>- Nos ha dicho que mañana va a repetir el examen y que llamara a los padres del que suspenda. – dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Y no me lo sé. – susurró, con miedo a ser una de las que se verían en problemas.<em>  
><em>- ¿Puedo ayudar? – preguntó, apiadándose de ella.<em>  
><em>- Es para mañana.<em>  
><em>- Pues entonces vamos. – dijo, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de leche de un solo trago y empezando a llevar las cosas al fregadero.<em>

_Elena estaba tan sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar, pero sonrió cuando lo hizo y se terminó la leche que Damon le había preparado. Después se colocó al lado del chico para ayudarle a fregar y recoger, lo mínimo que podía hacer._

_- ¿No tienes deberes? – le preguntó._  
><em>- Ya los haré luego. – le quitó importancia Damon, sonriendo a Elena al tener las manos mojadas y no poder hacerle un gesto cariñoso.<em>

_Miranda los observó con cuidado desde la terraza sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y sonrió al ver la complicidad que envolvía a los dos niños. Se hizo la ciega y sorda y los dejó a su aire._

Damon terminó de preparar la leche y la dejó en la mesa, al lado de Elena, sin que hicieran falta palabras. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas y borró una con su pulgar. No pudo hacer lo mismo con la otra porque Elena le apartó con un manotazo. Cogió el otro vaso de leche, el que había descartado de primeras, y fue a por otra silla que colocó del revés, justo frente a ella. Elena sabía que él lo prefería así, desde niño siempre le había gustado mucho más la leche fría que caliente.

Ninguno de los dos estropeó el momento con palabras, bebieron en silencio sin que la tensión que los rodeaba cediera más que un poco. De repente Damon se llevó una mano a los vaqueros y sacó del bolsillo un juego de llaves que deslizó sobre la mesa hasta Elena. La chica las miró sorprendida pero no se movió.

- Tu madre me pidió algo más que examinar el piso. – empezó a explicar el favor personal que le había pedido Miranda. – Al principio pensé que estaba sobrerreacionando. – reconoció. – Pero tienes miedo y creo que es buena idea que te vayas de aquí al menos un tiempo. Son las llaves de nuestro piso aquí. Yo no lo utilizo y Stefan no está, aunque no creo que le importase.

Esa información sorprendió a Elena, que no sabía que los Salvatore tuvieran otras propiedades que no fuese la casa de Mystic Falls.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenéis un piso aquí? – estaba tan sorprendida que hasta se lo preguntó.  
>- Supongo que desde que a nuestros abuelos les dio cargo de conciencia y nos lo dejaron en herencia. – Damon se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. – No seas orgullosa. Al menos piénsalo. ¿Qué te merece más la pena? ¿Tu orgullo o vivir tranquila? – insistió, empujando de nuevo las llaves hacia ella. Ya se había terminado la leche y se levantó para dejar el vaso en el lavavajillas.<p>

Elena apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y no contestó porque Damon llevaba razón y era algo que debía pensar tranquilamente. La leche con miel ejerció el efecto calmante que siempre tenía sobre ella y se sintió lista para dormir un poco. Enjuagó un poco el vaso antes de dejarlo en el lavavajillas y recogió las llaves de Damon en el último momento.

Estaba bastante molesta con él y no solo por el miedo que le había hecho pasar. Mucho discurso sobre el orgullo y pensarlo pero no le había oído disculparse por haberla asustado. Echó un ojo al salón, donde Damon se había acomodado de nuevo en el sillón. Sus botas estaban en el suelo y su camiseta sobre la mesa, revelando una buena cantidad de piel desnuda. Mucha más de la que a Elena le gustaría.

- Nadie va a hacerte nadie mientras esté aquí, Elena. – le aseguró Damon al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

La chica no le respondió y siguió hacia su habitación. De camino comprobó que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, Damon ya se había encargado de cerrar la que había abierto antes, y echó el pestillo para encerrarse en su cuarto. Esta vez sí que consiguió caer profundamente dormida hasta que sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente.

Elena tenía un problema y éste se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su salón. Ya no podía apurar más para irse a trabajar y no sabía qué hacer con Damon. Estaba dormido tumbado bocabajo y con un brazo bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada. Los dos cojines que tenía inicialmente habían acabado en el suelo. Sin más opciones, Elena cogió uno de ellos y se lo tiró para despertarle.  
>"Anda que vaya guardaespaldas", pensó cuando él ni se inmutó. Cogió el otro cojín y usó toda fuerza esta vez.<p>

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Damon sin abrir los ojos, pero al fin dándose por aludido.  
>- Tengo que irme a trabajar, Damon. – le explicó sin muchas sutilezas.<p>

El joven suspiró y se desperezó exageradamente. La manta resbaló por su cuerpo, revelando su torso desnudo. Cuando se puso en pie, Elena averiguó también que se había desabrochado los vaqueros y que llevaba bóxers de color oscuro, probablemente azules.

- Déjame las llaves. Yo cerraré. – dijo, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.  
>- Ni de coña. – Elena se negó en redondo a dejarle solo en su casa.<br>- Entonces deberías habérmelo dicho antes si querías que te acompañase a la redacción.

Esa opción era aún peor y la cara de Elena lo dejó muy claro. Damon sonrió al saberse victorioso. Ahora sí que a Elena no le quedaba más remedio que ceder, pero al menos no lo dejaría irse de rositas.

- Bueno, aquí no hay escaleras, así que supongo que puedes quedarte solo. – le tiró la pulla con tono magnánimo y después le ofreció las llaves, sujetándolas delante de su rostro.

Damon se las adueñó de ellas de un tirón, con expresión seria en la que no quedaba ni un ápice de la sonrisa de antes.

- Descuida. – contestó fríamente.

Elena le dio una rápida charla con todo lo que no quería que hiciera y no le quedó más remedio que marcharse al trabajo. Damon dejó de disimular en cuanto cerró la puerta, llevaba despierto desde que había escuchado a Elena moverse por la habitación. Había fingido para conseguir quedarse y terminar lo que había interrumpido la noche anterior. Además pensaba registrar el piso de arriba abajo en busca de más secretos de Elena con los que defenderse de ella. Solo después se acercaría a su antigua comisaría a ver si podía averiguar algo de como llevaban el caso de los incendios.

El día pasó con Elena hasta arriba de trabajo gracias a lo que había quedado sin hacer del día anterior y todo con lo que sus compañeros la cargaban. Eso ahora tenía dos cosas buenas, mantenía su mente ocupada y que como estaba en su despacho no se cruzaba con nadie que pudiera preguntarle por su novio.

Agrupó las carpetas en las que había ido metiendo los diferentes tipos de artículos ya escritos por sus compañeros y que había estado revisando, e hizo un montón con ellas para llevárselas a Isobel. Su jefa no estaba en su despacho así que la buscó en la salita del café.

Efectivamente Isobel estaba allí, hablando con el director de sucesos y la encargada de la sección de pasatiempos.

- Isobel, te dejo esto en el despacho. – dijo respetuosamente desde la puerta, sin querer llamar mucho la atención.  
>- Ah sí, justo iba a pasar a verte Elena. – su jefa impidió que se fuera, se despidió rápidamente de sus acompañantes y salió con la chica. – Ahora que estamos solas, entre nosotras, ¿cuál era la sorpresa de tu chico? – preguntó curiosa.<p>

Elena deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara en ese mismo instante al verse en la situación que tanto deseaba evitar. Y encima con su jefa. Iba a matar a Damon.

- Tengo que volver, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. – intentó escaquearse.  
>- Pero eso puede esperar. – la retuvo de nuevo Isobel. – Se nota que es un chico muy majo y atento, seguro que te tenía preparado algo grande después de tanto tiempo sin veros. ¿Cómo aguantas sabiendo que puede pasarle algo en cualquier momento mientras está tan lejos? ¿No te da miedo?<br>- Ehhh… - Elena no tenía ni idea de que contestar. – Es que fueron muchas cosas. Es el mejor novio del mundo. – mintió descaradamente, rezando porque no se le notara en la cara.  
>- Venga, mujer. Comparte un poco, que hombres así quedan muy pocos. Encima que te hice el favor de dejarte salir. – le recordó Isobel, dejándole claro cuál era la posición de ambas.<p>

"Ahora sí que estoy perdida", pensó Elena sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba un plan genial y que fuese romántico a la vez, algo inolvidable como todas esas cosas que salían en las películas y lo necesitaba ya.

- Es que mi chica es muy tímida. – intervino Damon, llegando desde atrás como caído del cielo y pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elena.

Por su comentario fue evidente que había escuchado al menos el final de la conversación que mantenían.

- Ya se ve. – comentó Isobel, evidentemente decepcionada por su aparición y también extrañada porque otra vez hubiera vuelto a colarse.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cariño. – añadió Elena en el último momento, acordándose de que no debía empujarle.<br>- Recogerte, preciosa. ¿No te acuerdas de que me dejaste las llaves? – respondió el chico, mirándola con el mismo cinismo con el que lo hacía ella.  
>- Sí, pero aún no he terminado. Te dije que salía a las 6.<br>Isobel se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que seguía estando delante, ya que como les pasaba a muchos enamorados, se habían encerrado en su propia burbuja. Avergonzada, Elena se apresuró a tenderle las carpetas que seguían en su poder.  
>- Tenías trabajo me has dicho, ¿no? – le recordó también, más fríamente.<br>- Sí, voy. – asintió sumisamente Elena. - Tendrás que esperar, cariño. – le dijo al chico.  
>- No te molestaré. – aseguró, siguiéndola tras haberle puesto ojitos a Isobel para que le diera permiso para quedarse.<br>- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz? – le preguntó Elena cuando ambos estuvieron solos en su despachito con la puerta cerrada.  
>- ¿Cariño? ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon tranquilamente mientras se sentaba. – Que eso me lo llama tu madre, Elena. Creo que no hay nada que me ponga menos.<p>

Elena cerró los ojos ante ese exceso de información y emitió un ruido de frustración.

- Damon, por favor. – últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a suplicarle demasiado. – No me jodas también el trabajo. – le pidió sin entrar en detalle de exactamente que cosas le había jodido.  
>- Salta a la legua lo importante que es. – replicó el chico pero se quedó tranquilo en la silla y se entretuvo solito con el móvil hasta que Elena le avisó que había terminado. No había conseguido nada interesante en la comisaría, así que no tenía nada que contarle.<p>

Apenas quedaba gente cuando salieron pero Elena se pegó a Damon como si fueran una pareja, por si acaso.

- ¿Ya lo has pensado? – Damon se paró cuando llegaron a los coches, ya que había aparcado deliberadamente al lado del coche de Elena.  
>- Ni siquiera sé la dirección.<p>

La respuesta de Elena fue esquiva pero el chico supo que era sí, porque ella solía ser siempre muy directa con él. Si quisiera decirle que no ya le hubiera tirado las llaves a la cara.

- Eso tiene fácil arreglo, sígueme. – dijo, entrando en su propio coche.

De nuevo en coches separados, Elena descubrió otra zona de la ciudad que apenas había visitado, como mucho pasado alguna vez de camino a otro sitio. La zona era similar a la suya y le inspiraba seguridad, igual que el edificio de apartamentos ante el que se detuvo Damon.

El chico esperó a que terminara de aparcar, ya que era Elena quien llevaba las llaves consigo.

- Por las mañanas suele estar el conserje. – le explicó a la chica, señalando la garita que había dentro del portal.

Eso era una diferencia con su edificio, una que a Elena le gustó porque si había un conserje, sería más difícil que alguien se colase sin ser visto. Solo esperaba que no fuese un primero, esos pisos le habían dado siempre mal rollo y ahora más. Por suerte Damon se dirigió al ascensor.

- ¿Subes a un segundo en ascensor? – se extrañó cuando le vio pulsar el botón correspondiente al segundo piso.  
>- Puedes ir andando si no te gusta. Subir escaleras siempre es peor. – fue la respuesta de Damon, quién se recostó contra el espejo hasta que las puertas se abrieron.<p>

Salió el primero y le indicó cuál de las dos puertas era la suya. Ambos tosieron cuando Elena abrió. Nadie había estado allí desde que Damon se marchó y se notaba. La atmósfera estaba muy cargada, reinaba un fuerte olor a cerrado y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo.

- Que desastre. – comentó Elena, imaginando el esfuerzo que requeriría limpiar todo eso.

El piso era muy grande, con un salón muy amplio con cocina tipo loft, varias habitaciones, una terraza y dos cuartos de baño. Muchísimo para una sola persona, no le extrañó que Damon hubiera acabado marchándose de allí. Debía haberse sentido muy solo. Aunque pensándolo bien la casa de Mystic Falls era más grande y allí también vivía solo desde que Stefan se alistó. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a la soledad y no le dio pena.

- Es lo que tiene que no viva nadie. – respondió sin darle tanta importancia como ella. – Además solo es por un tiempo, tampoco tiene que ser el Palace. – él no había seguido a Elena mientras examinaba la casa. – Si no te gusta solo tienes que devolverme las llaves.

La chica le ignoró y dio una vuelta más. Otra cosa rara era lo impersonal que era todo, no quedaba ni rastro del paso de Damon por allí y no había pasado tanto tiempo como para eso. Quizá su madre tuviese razón y cambiar de aires sería bueno para ella. Al menos no tendría que seguir viendo la puerta que le recordaba que su mejor amiga estaba muerta, ni tampoco temer que volvieran al descubrir que estaba investigándolos. Decidió aceptar porque no perdía nada.

- Está bien, me quedo. – dijo, volviendo a donde esperaba Damon.

El chico asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si ya esperase esa respuesta. Tampoco esperaba que le diera las gracias y no le extrañó que no lo hiciera.

- Te ayudo a traer tus cosas. – dijo, girándose hacia la puerta.  
>- ¿Ahora?<br>- Me voy esta noche. Si prefieres hacerlo sola… - insinuó.  
>- No, tranquilo, puedes cargar con las cajas. Seguro que algo puedo improvisar. – le replicó Elena y ambos salieron al rellano.<p>

Damon volvió a coger el ascensor para bajar, algo que repitió cuando volvieron con unas cajas del piso de Elena. La chica no había cogido más que ropa y cosas imprescindibles, aprovechándose de que podía usar a Damon para cargar con todo con lo que ella no pudiera. El chico no se autoinvitó esta vez a pesar de que tenía mucho más sentido porque era el dueño del piso. Se limitó a decir que tenía cosas que hacer en Mystic Falls y aunque no especificó, Elena sabía que se refería a Katherine.

No le retuvo porque estaba mucho más cómoda sin su presencia. Pero sí se moría de curiosidad por ver si cogía otra vez el ascensor. La excusa que había puesto antes de que subir escaleras era más cansado no le valía, estaba convencida de que Damon mentía y se preguntó por qué lo haría. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el accidente en el que se había roto el brazo de pequeño?

Se sintió algo culpable por las muchísimas veces que se lo había recordado a lo largo de los años, pero se le pasó enseguida al recordar todo lo que el chico le había hecho.

A Elena le gustaba pasar las mañanas de los domingos en la cama, calentita con el pijama y remoloneando con algún libro o viendo algún capítulo de su serie favorita. Pero ese día no pudo hacerlo porque el timbre de la puerta sonaba de manera constante.

- Ya voy, ya voy. – contestó de mala gana, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Damon esperaba impaciente en el rellano, vestido de negro como siempre y con algo en las manos que colocó delante de la cara de Elena sin saludar. La mirada de la chica se desvió primero al anillo que ya se estaba acostumbrado a ver en su mano izquierda y ya después se fijó en lo que el chico quería que viera.

"Un nuevo incendio impide descansar tranquilos a los vecinos…"

- Dame diez minutos. – no necesitó leer más y se apartó para que pudiera entrar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Damon esperó dando vueltas por el salón. Elena había aprovechado muy bien los pocos días que llevaba en el piso. Parecía un hogar, mucho más acogedor de lo que él mismo había sido capaz de conseguir, aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo para decorar cuando vivía allí. El trabajo le absorbía, tanto como dentro de la comisaría, aunque no había sido suficiente.

No quiso pensar en eso y buscó rápidamente algo, cualquier cosa que le distrajera. Un marco de fotos, de esos que permitían poner varias a la vez siempre que fuesen pequeñas, le llamó la atención. En el centro estaban las fotos de ambas graduaciones de Elena, la del instituto y después en la universidad, rodeada por sus padres y su hermano. En otra estaba con sus amigas en el instituto. Una con Jeremy cuando era poco más que un bebé, y otra de ellos dos algo más mayores con sus padres. La última era con su hermano y Stefan, cuando Grayson y Miranda los llevaron a los cuatro al zoo en uno de los cumpleaños de Jeremy. Damon recordaba haber sacado esa foto, o una bastante parecida.

Él era el gran ausente en aquellos momentos que describían una vida. Y no era porque no tuvieran fotos juntos, porque sí que las tenían, sobre todo de cuando eran más pequeños. Estaban en los álbumnes que guardaba Miranda en Mystic Falls. A Damon no le gustó verse borrado de esa manera tan simple y radical de la vida de Elena.

- Ya estoy lista. – anunció la chica, entrando y pillándole con el marco aún en la mano.

Le miró sorprendida y él no dijo nada, dominado por esa sensación que tanto odiaba de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Miró la hora en su móvil como si no acabara de pillarle con las manos en la masa, queriendo escapar de la mirada de esos ojos que le recordaban al chocolate.

- Qué rápida. – comentó al ver que habían pasado solo diez minutos. Estaba preparado para esperar mucho más, acostumbrado a que Katherine tardase mucho más de lo que decía en prepararse.  
>- Creí que teníamos prisa. – respondió ella, mirando de nuevo el marco que seguía en manos de Damon.<p>

Él se apresuró a devolverlo a su lugar con cuidado.

- La tenemos. – dijo simplemente, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y yendo hacia la puerta.

Elena cogió las llaves y el bolso al pasar por la entrada, tomando un camino distinto al del joven en el descansillo. El ascensor no estaba y fue hacia las escaleras, mientras que Damon se quedó a esperarlo en lo que parecía ser habitual en él. Elena se negó a esperarle y bajó, forzándole a reaccionar sin obtener resultado porque él la ignoró, y una vez más se preguntó que le pasaría. No recordaba haber visto ese comportamiento en ninguna de las miles de veces que Damon había estado en su casa pero también era verdad que no solía verle fuera de ese entorno. Estaba completamente desconcertada con ese comportamiento.

El ascensor al fin llegó al portal y Damon salió, jugando con las llaves del coche que ya llevaba en la mano.

- Iremos más rápido en un solo coche. Conozco la dirección. – dijo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el suyo.

No es que estuviera especialmente interesada por compartir coche con él, por muy corto que fuese el trayecto, pero no le dio el gusto de dejar que viera que la incomodaba.

- Como quieras. – aceptó, quitándole con habilidad el periódico que Damon llevaba enrollado en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

Si él conducía al menos podría leer detenidamente la noticia del incendio. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y analizó la portada. Tenía que concederle el mérito a Damon, había sido muy rápido en ver la noticia. El incendio había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo habían sacado en la primera edición de la mañana, Damon debía haber madrugado bastante para leerlo y presentarse a buscarla antes del mediodía. También podía haber llamado, pero ella no tenía su número y dudaba bastante que Damon tuviera el de ella.

- Este es el plan. – dijo Damon al parar y ver que había policía delante del edificio que buscaban. Precisamente por eso hizo retroceder un poco el coche para que quedasen algo apartados y no llamasen la atención.

Elena estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y dio un respingo al escucharle.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, obligándose a centrarse en Damon.  
>- El plan, Elena. – repitió él, apretando un poco las manos en el volante. - ¿Ves a ese tío de allí? – señaló con la cabeza. – El mayor de los dos. – especificó un poco.<br>- Sí. – asintió ella, un poco molesta por su tono condescendiente.  
>- Es William Tanner, el oficial al mando de la investigación. Ve a hablar con él y entretenle mientras me cuelo.<br>- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? A mí no me conoce nadie y si me ven puedo fingir ser una vecina cualquiera. – propuso, pareciéndole una idea muchísimo mejor.  
>- Porque no sabes cómo buscar y puedo hacerlo mucho más rápido de lo que lo harías tú. – respondió, alzando un dedo cada vez que le daba una razón. – A mí Tanner no me daría ni la hora y a ti te tendrá que atender porque eres periodista, aunque sea solo por mantener las apariencias.<p>

Elena le observó, comprendiendo que no le había dicho los motivos en el orden correcto y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Te llevas bien con alguien? – con su mejor amigo del instituto no se hablaba, se había peleado con su compañero en Mystic Falls y ahora aparecía alguien más que le conocía y tampoco le tragaba. - ¿También le pegaste a éste o qué le hiciste?  
>- Haz algo útil y cumple tu parte. – respondió Damon de malas maneras, ignorando la pregunta.<p>

La chica no se dignó a responderle, salió dando un portazo y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Tanner era un policía corrupto cuando él se tomaba muy en serio sus labores de policía, pero claro, Elena ya lo había juzgado y condenado como el malo de la película. Bastante molesto, Damon esperó a que tuviera entretenidos a la pareja de policías para salir del coche y colarse en el interior del portal. Estaba bastante seguro de que Tanner mandaría a Elena a paseo porque no era de los que dedicaban tiempo a la prensa si no era para llevarse el mérito de algo, pero solo necesitaba la distracción para que no le vieran. Tanner tampoco era de los que investigaban las escenas de los crímenes, dudaba que hubiera puesto siquiera un pie en el piso incendiado.

Había leído en el periódico que la pareja que vivía allí estaba fuera de vacaciones y que la policía estaba tratando de localizarles para que volvieran. No iban a tener mejor oportunidad que esa para revisar uno de los pisos siniestrados. Esta vez no había habido víctimas, lo que seguía la tendencia de los incendios anteriores y dejaba el que había matado a Caroline como una anomalía que aún no sabía si podían clasificar dentro de la serie. Necesitaban más pistas y Damon se había propuesto conseguir alguna, fuese como fuese.

Fue especialmente cuidadoso al no saber si los de la científica habrían pasado ya por allí pero los daños causados por el fuego eran bastante graves. Para Elena y él que investigaban por su cuenta sin el apoyo en condiciones de un laboratorio, el fuego era su peor enemigo porque borraba muy bien las huellas de lo ocurrido allí.

Sentirse y verse completamente inútil frustraba a Damon y le pasó exactamente igual que cuando examinó el piso de Caroline. No encontró nada raro y repasó de nuevo los contenidos de una de las estanterías que había en el salón.

- ¿Qué buscas ahí? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole tanto que casi dio un brinco y se sostuvo en el mueble que había bajo la estantería antes de caer en la cuenta de que era Elena.

El pinchazo que sintió fue demasiado fuerte como para que se hiciera ilusiones de que no se hubiera roto el guante de látex que llevaba para no dejar huellas. Apartó la mano todo lo rápido que pudo pero no fue suficiente, un par de gotas de sangre delataban donde había estado apoyado.

Cerró esa mano para asegurarse de no dejar más manchas de sangre, aguantando el dolor de clavarse algo más profundamente. Le tendió la otra mano, la izquierda, a Elena, la culpable de la situación.

- Coge el guante y busca lejía y echa un poco en un trapo. Hay un armario en la cocina lleno de cosas para limpiar. – ordenó con frialdad. - ¡Vamos! – le rugió cuando no le hizo caso. – Hay que limpiar esto antes de que se seque. – y él era un inútil con la mano izquierda.

Más intimidada por su mirada que por el mal tono con el que hablaba, Elena se apresuró a obedecerle. Por una vez no se lo pensó demasiado a la hora de tocarle y se puso el guante que le había quitado, aún cálido por el contacto con la piel de Damon. Después voló a la cocina a hacer lo que le había pedido, consciente de que la había liado.

Tardó más de lo que a Damon le hubiera gustado, algo que el chico le dejó bien claro cuando volvió al salón. El resto de los guantes que Damon tenía estaban en el coche, demasiado lejos y Elena tenía que apañarse usando solo una mano. No encontró más cristales y limpió toda la superficie del mueble varias veces siguiendo sus instrucciones, hasta que Damon se quedó conforme. Dejaron todo como lo habían encontrado y no respiraron aliviados hasta que no estuvieron de nuevo en el coche.

- ¿Para qué subes? – le reprochó enseguida Damon a Elena, ya que se había estado conteniendo a duras penas hasta que estuvieran en zona segura. - ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro con lo que tenías que hacer?  
>- Esperé hasta que se fueron. – se defendió ella débilmente.<br>- ¿Y qué? – la interrumpió Damon. – Acordamos que ibas a hacerme caso y ya veo como lo cumples.

Ni siquiera la miraba al hablar. Estaba más ocupado examinándose la mano. Al fin había podido quitarse el guante, que también se había manchado un poco con sangre, y veía claramente el trozo de cristal que se había clavado en el dedo. Trató de pellizcarlo con los dedos de la otra mano pero tenía las uñas demasiado cortas y no conseguía engancharlo.

- Solo quería ayudar. ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó tímidamente Elena, atormentada por la voz de su conciencia que le gritaba que era culpa suya.

No esperaba que Damon cediera, pero el chico extendió la mano derecha hacia ella. Elena observó la herida unos instantes y empezó a buscar en su bolso.

- Aquí están. – dijo sacando unas pinzas de depilar que llevaba siempre en el bolso en un pequeño estuche de maquillaje. – Puede que te duela. – le advirtió, volviendo a cogerle la mano.

Damon la observó suspicaz pero la dejó hacer. Se tensó en el momento en que Elena enganchó el cristal con las pinzas aunque no emitió ni un sonido cuando tiró para sacarlo. La sangre brotó al verse libre del cristal que estaba haciendo de tapón. Damon se llevó el dedo a la boca por instinto.

- ¿Qué haces? – Elena se lo impidió en el último momento. – Ni siquiera sabes lo que es o con qué ha estado en contacto. – le dijo y buscó con la otra mano un pañuelo para darle.

El joven la observó fijamente antes de decidirse a hablar, pero lo que salió de su boca fue muy diferente al agradecimiento que Elena esperaba.

- Al menos haces algo útil. – soltó mordazmente.  
>- Gilipollas. – Elena le apretó la herida con el pañuelo y después dejó de tocarle tan rápido como si le quemase.<br>- Guarda eso, se lo llevaremos a Enzo. – ordenó Damon limpiándose la herida con bastante más cuidado del que había usado ella.

Elena miró en la guantera. Además de una caja de guantes de látex y un montón de papeles desordenados, encontró un paquete de pequeñas bolsas transparentes y cogió una para guardar el trozo de cristal ahí.

Mientras Damon utilizó el manos libres para llamar a Enzo. Al chico no le hizo ninguna gracia que no esperasen a que él los llamara con los resultados pero le interesó que tuvieran una posible nueva pista. Estaba solo en el laboratorio y les dijo que se pasaran. Damon conocía la dirección y arrancó el motor antes incluso de colgar la llamada.

Ni Elena ni él intentaron hablarse en lo que duró el viaje, él tenía la carretera para distraerse y ella jugueteaba con la bolsita en su regazo. De vez en cuando la cogía y la observaba, pero no entendía que tenía que ver aquel cristal en el incendio o la muerte de su amiga. Era bastante grueso y muy transparente, la luz se dividía inocentemente en varios colores, permitiéndole apreciar que había una especie de capa más oscura en uno de los bordes que no estaba cubierto de sangre.

Un frenazo brusco la empujó hacia delante todo lo que permitía el cinturón. Fulminó a Damon con la mirada y él respondió curvando un poco los labios en lo que se suponía que era una disimulada sonrisa burlona.

- Hemos llegado. – fingió ser inocente. – Tenemos que entrar por detrás para que no queden registros, ¿te ves capaz?  
>- No sé. – replicó la chica molesta. - ¿Te ves capaz tú de no tropezar si hay que subir escaleras? – le soltó, arrepintiéndose en cuanto vio su reacción.<p>

La mirada del chico se endureció y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos fríos pedazos de hielo. Cerró el coche en silencio y echó a andar con grandes zancadas, sin importarle si Elena le seguía o no. La chica tuvo que correr y casi chocó contra él cuando Damon se paró de repente, aunque se las apañó para no rozar ni siquiera su cazadora de cuero.

- Tú primero. – indicó, señalando lo que parecían ser unas escaleras de emergencia que daban al aparcamiento en el que estaban.

Elena se adelantó poniendo distancia de por medio y empezó a subir hasta que en el primer piso vio una puerta con una advertencia de que solo estaba permitido el paso para el personal autorizado. Intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y no se movió ni un centímetro.

Damon se rió a sus espaldas y golpeó suavemente la puerta con el puño. En menos de un minuto Enzo les estaba abriendo, dejando el hueco justo para que pudieran pasar.

- ¿Tienes un botiquín? – fue lo primero que preguntó Damon.  
>- En el cuartito. – le indicó Enzo, reprimiendo la curiosidad de preguntar para que lo quería. Tenía un aire tan serio con la bata blanca sobre la ropa que a Elena le costó reconocerle en el adolescente de sus recuerdos. – Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante qué no puede esperar?<p>

Damon había ido a curarse así que solo pudo contestar Elena.

- Hemos encontrado esto. – se acercó para mostrarle la bolsa con el trocito de cristal dentro.  
>- ¿Qué queréis que analice? ¿La sangre? Debería ser fácil. – dijo, fijándose primero en el detalle de que estaba ensangrentado.<br>- Es de Damon, que se ha cortado. – confesó Elena, echando una mirada de reojo por si aparecía Damon a dar más explicaciones y sintiéndose algo culpable.  
>- Genial. – respondió Enzo en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario. - ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué es parte de una bomba?<br>- ¿Podría serlo? – preguntó Damon, asomando la cabeza.  
>- ¿Sinceramente? Podría ser cualquier cosa. – respondió sin querer comprometerse.<br>- ¿Y puedes analizarlo?  
>- Claro, haré lo que pueda pero no va a ser ahora ni de coña.<br>- No importa. – intervino la chica. - ¿Has sacado algo del botón?  
>- Algo sí, pero no todo. Me quedan un par de pruebas. También se lo he pasado a una compañera de informática. Es de fiar eh. – matizó por la cara que puso Elena al oír que alguien más estaba implicado. – Lo va a pasar por las bases de datos, a ver si hay suerte.<br>- Oye, ¿esto se puede tomar? – interrumpió Damon cambiando el tema, mostrándole a Enzo una tableta de pastillas sin caja que había encontrado, sin que pusiera por ningún lado la fecha de caducidad.  
>- Pues como todas. Con agua, sin tener el estómago vacío, cada ocho horas. –enumeró encogiéndose de hombros porque no entendía a que venía la pregunta.<br>- No he desayunado. No me ha dado tiempo.  
>- Pues vete a por algo. - remarcó la obviedad. - Aquí enfrente hay una cafetería bastante buena.<br>- ¿Te importa si voy ahora? No me fio nada del cristal ese. – preguntó Damon, que se sentiría mejor y más seguro en cuanto pudiera tomarse la pastilla ahora que ya se había desinfectado la herida.

Ninguno de los compañeros de Enzo iba a venir en todo el día, por lo que en realidad no tenía prisa por echarles.

- Vete anda. – cedió.  
>- Gracias. ¿Café? – sonrió, preguntándoles a ambos. A juzgar por cómo le había recibido Elena, dudaba que hubiera desayunado algo a pesar de que no se hubiera quejado por no comer.<br>- Como quieras. – fue Enzo el que contestó, para después recordarle que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Damon no se entretuvo más, se guardó una pastilla en el bolsillo para tomársela en cuanto hubiera comido algo y salió dejándolos solos en el laboratorio.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sin saber qué hacer, Elena se entretuvo curioseando un poco.

- No toques nada. - le advirtió Enzo, que seguía trabajando.  
>- Ya lo sé. - respondió ella, dedicándose solo a mirar a una distancia prudencial.<p>

De vez en cuando observaba a Enzo. No quería molestarle pero no sabía cuando iba a volver Damon y no había mejor ocasión que ahora.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - se decidió, acercándose a él cuando le vio bostezar.  
>- Puedes. - respondió simplemente él, girando un poco la silla para verla.<br>- El otro día, cuando Damon te dijo que Caroline había muerto... - Elena se interrumpió un momento. - Parecías conocerla.

Enzo la miró sin ver, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

- Nunca me dijo nada. - Elena siguió hablando, queriendo devolverle al presente con sus palabras.  
>- ¿Te acuerdas del admirador secreto que tenía en tercero? - preguntó el chico, girándose de nuevo hacia el ordenador.<br>- Sí pero nunca llegamos a saber quién era, no acudió a la cita... Espera, ¿eras tú? - le preguntó asombrada cuando algo hizo click en su cerebro.

Por aquel entonces Enzo estaba en último año, exactamente igual que Damon, y era raro que alguno de ellos se fijara en una chica más pequeña. Sobre todo en ellos que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de alguna que otra fiesta universitaria.

- ¿Damon sabe esto?  
>- Claro, ¿por qué crees que me ha elegido a mí? - respondió Enzo, mirando fijamente la pantalla para no enfrentarse a Elena. - Él me ayudaba a dejar las notas en su taquilla. - añadió en voz baja porque el recuerdo le resultaba doloroso tanto por la muerte de Caroline como por su inexistente amistad ahora con Damon.<br>- No lo entiendo. - Elena se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose después un mechón de pelo hasta recogerlo tras la oreja. - ¿Por qué la ilusionaste y la dejaste tirada? - le preguntó al primer chico que había roto el corazón de su mejor amiga.  
>- Porque Katherine lo descubrió. - confesó en voz aún más baja. - Y se burló. Tanto que lo dejé estar para que me dejara en paz. Le pareció divertido durante unos días y luego se le olvidó, pero ya había pasado el día de la cita. - le contó cabizbajo.<br>- Deberías haber ido, sin importar lo que pensara esa idiota. - respondió Elena sin pararse a pensar que quizá estuviera metiendo la pata porque no sabía en qué punto estaban las cosas entre Katherine y Enzo. - Perdón. - se arrepintió.  
>- ¿Por la zorra de Kath? No te disculpes por eso. - le quitó importancia Enzo. - En cuanto a lo otro... ya nunca sabremos lo que habría pasado. - musitó en tono triste.<p>

Elena apoyó con cuidado una mano en su hombro para consolarle, y aunque Enzo se negó a mirarla una vez más, si que notó que se relajaba un poco.

- Ahora es mi turno. - dijo el chico pero Elena no llegó a saber lo que quería porque Damon entró en ese momento.

Iba ocupado hablando por el móvil y llevaba una bolsa con algunos bollos y cafés.

- Sí, ya sé que no estaba en casa esta mañana. He tenido que irme por trabajo. - le dijo a su interlocutor mientras se acercaba hasta Elena y Enzo para que pudieran coger sus desayunos.

No le debió gustar nada la respuesta porque apretó las labios hasta formar una fina línea, algo que indicaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

- Tranquila, que con todas las veces que me lo recuerdas no se me va a olvidar. - respondió secamente.

Enzo se hizo una idea bastante clara de con quién estaba hablando y le hizo gestos para llamar su atención.

- Fuera. - le indicó, señalándole la puerta de seguridad del laboratorio.  
>- No hablas en serio. - le respondió Damon, dejándose llevar por la incredulidad y sin darse cuenta de que Katherine lo escucharía todo.<br>- Claro que hablo en serio, me estás distrayendo. Y no nos interesa tu conversación, ¿a qué no? – buscó la confirmación de Elena en el momento en que Damon tuvo que apartar un poco el móvil de su oído y los tres oyeron que era una chica quién le estaba reprochando algo en tono bastante alto. No llegaron a entender sus palabras, pero era bastante para reconocer a Katherine.

Damon miró a Elena en busca de apoyo para no tener que irse fuera. Ella le esquivó rápidamente la mirada, dejándole sin opciones.

- Está bien. - dijo con frialdad y cogió al menos su café.

Iba a necesitarlo para lidiar con Kath, que estaba enfadada porque la hubiera dejado colgada aunque en realidad no habían hecho planes. Solo la costumbre de que el domingo solía ser el día libre de ambos y muchas veces lo pasaban juntos. Encima había oído a Enzo cuando le había hablado y ahora quería saber con quién estaba. Inspiró hondo para coger fuerzas y volvió a llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

Enzo esperó a que la puerta se hubiese cerrado para continuar la conversación donde la habían dejado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Elena? Porque por mucho que fueses amiga de Caroline, no deberías estar aquí. - preguntó mirándola fijamente en busca de la verdad. No era tonto y sabía que le estaban contando solo lo que les convenía.  
>- Estoy ayudando a investigar. - respondió ella.<br>- Puedo entender que no involucréis a la policía de aquí, pero si no recuerdo mal la sheriff de Mystic Falls es la madre de Caroline, ¿no? - Elena asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Os ha mandado ella?  
>- No, ni siquiera he vuelto a verla desde el día del entierro.<br>- ¿Entonces? ¿De dónde saca Damon tiempo para esto? - preguntó sabiendo la dedicación que exigía la vida del policía y sobre todo, sabiendo lo muy en serio que Damon se lo tomaba. - Porque lo único que me encaja es que no esté trabajando.

Elena desvió la mirada hasta sus pies. Estaba dolida con Damon y se moría de ganas de contar su secreto y fastidiarle, pero era lo único que tenía para que la ayudase y temía que rompiera el trato si ella hablaba.

- No se lo voy a decir, solo quiero saberlo. - aseguró Enzo, ahora más que convencido de que había algo.  
>- ¿Damon se metía en peleas cuando trabajaba aquí?<br>- Hace años que no le veo pelearse. - respondió sin darle importancia porque era un comportamiento bastante habitual en Damon cuando era adolescente.

Elena miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no iba a abrirse y confió en Enzo. Después de todo el chico se había sincerado antes con ella.

- Le pegó a su compañero. Está suspendido, eso es lo único que sé.  
>- Chungo. - respondió Enzo silbando entre dientes al reconocerlo como un problema bastante grave.<br>- No se lo digas, por favor. - suplicó Elena aún mirando hacia la puerta.

Desde su posición Enzo tenía visión de una parte de la ventana que daba allí y podía ver a Damon cuando pasaba por delante. A juzgar por el nerviosismo con el que se movía y la frecuencia con la que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, la conversación no debía de irle muy bien. Se recordó que no era asunto suyo y se obligó a dejar de mirar.

- Tranquila, ya no hablamos. - le respondió a Elena.  
>- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.<br>- Pregúntale a Damon.  
>- Oh venga, si no habláis, ¿qué más te da? - insistió, sorprendida de que ahora se callase.<br>- Me da que sigo teniendo esperanzas de que recapacite.  
>- Pero dijiste que podía preguntar. - le recordó como último recurso.<br>- Sí, pero no te dije que fuera a contestar. - respondió Enzo, ligeramente divertido.

Elena se rindió al comprender que ya no iba a sacarle nada más y reanudó su inspección del laboratorio. Nunca había estado en uno y aquellos equipos tan grandes y en ocasiones de aspecto frágil le daban mucha curiosidad.

Aunque no había desayunado, no quería nada de lo que había traído Damon. Lo que sí hizo fue buscar en la bolsa hasta que encontró el ticket y le dejó su parte correspondiente de lo que le había costado. Enzo sí que había aceptado el café y se lo estaba tomando con cuidado.

- Hay un bote de galletas en el cuartito si lo prefieres. - le dijo, yendo él también allí porque era donde estaba su chaqueta y por tanto su cartera. Como Elena, él tampoco quería deberle nada a Damon, aunque fuese tan simple como un café.

Así, cuando el chico terminó con la llamada y volvió a entrar se encontró con el dinero encima de la bolsa. No había pensado pedírselo y le ofendió un poco que ninguno de los dos aceptara la invitación, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar el día de mierda que llevaba.

Ahora que por fin estaban los dos, Enzo les explicó que aún no había terminado con el botón, pero les contó lo poco que había averiguado. Los materiales de los que estaba hecho y la calidad de estos eran muy diferentes a los que se utilizaban comúnmente en la industria. Eso significaba que no estaban en la ropa normal, por clasificarla de alguna manera. Con estos resultados Enzo sospechaba que el botón pertenecía a algún tipo de prenda hecha a medida, pero no había tenido tiempo de acotar más la búsqueda.

Como no tenía nada más para ellos y sí bastante trabajo que hacer, no fue nada sutil al hacerles saber que le estorbaban. Estaban a punto de irse cuando le dio la puntilla a Damon.

- Eh, Elena. Dame tu teléfono para que pueda llamarte cuando tenga los resultados.

Tanto ella como Damon se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, especialmente el chico que se veía rechazado por segunda vez en unos minutos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Somos los que tenemos intereses comunes, nos es más fácil comunicarse. – se defendió Enzo fingiendo inocencia y refiriéndose a que ninguno de los dos aguantaba a Katherine.  
>- Te estás pasando. – le advirtió Damon con frialdad.<br>- Yo no soy al que le gusta que le manipulen. – le recordó Enzo, tirándole de paso una pulla.  
>- Ya, justo lo que no estás intentando hacer ¿no? – replicó Damon enfadado y como sobraba allí, se marchó con grandes zancadas. No pudo dar un portazo porque el diseño de la puerta no se lo permitía, pero lo hubiera hecho de haber podido.<p>

Elena había permanecido como una espectadora muda y sobrante en la discusión hasta que Damon se marchó.

- Genial, ahora lo va a pagar conmigo. Gracias eh. – se lamentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
>- No te va a hacer nada. – le restó importancia Enzo, sabiendo que Damon adoraba a los Gilbert. No quería ponerla en problemas, solo que el idiota de su amigo reaccionara para que las cosas pudieran ser como antes.<p>

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y Elena salió para encontrar que Damon no estaba por ningún sitio. No la había esperado en el aparcamiento y su Camaro tampoco estaba donde lo habían dejado. Lo más triste y decepcionante fue que a Elena no le sorprendió este comportamiento.

Cuando al fin llegó al apartamento que le había prestado Damon, se fue derecha hacia las fotografías que había visto que el chico contemplaba antes. Por suerte el chico no había descubierto el secreto que ocultaban. Le dio la vuelta al marco y lo retiró con cuidado. Detrás de la fotografía que la mostraba junto a Stefan y Jeremy había otra, doblada y escondida para que no se viera a simple vista.

Deslizó los dedos sobre ella con cariño. Podía no aguantar al Damon crecidito de ahora, pero había llegado a querer al niño que fue una parte tan importante de su infancia. Incluso había llegado a verlo como su propio héroe personal antes de que todo cambiara. Por eso guardaba la foto, como un recuerdo de aquellos buenos tiempos.

Se notaba mucho que la fotografía era antigua, del primer verano desde que los Salvatore se mudaron enfrente. Elena recordaba perfectamente ese día, justo después del cumpleaños de Damon. En la imagen el niño y ella estaban tumbados el uno frente al otro en el jardín delantero de la casa de la chica, donde seguían juntándose por las tardes aunque no hubiera colegio.

_Elena jugaba con unas briznas de hierba que había arrancado cuando alguien se interpuso entre el sol y ella._

_- ¡Damon! – le saludó, alegrándose de verle._

_Sobre todo porque el día anterior no le había visto y eso se había convertido en algo raro en su rutina, ya que Damon y Stefan pasaban las tardes en su casa ya incluso durante los fines de semana. Miranda le había explicado que era el cumpleaños de Damon y que no iba a venir porque estaba pasándolo con su familia. Elena era pequeña pero lo entendía, aunque no pudiera evitar echarle de menos._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el niño, tumbándose frente a ella con la misma postura._

_Ambos llevaban pantalones cortos y camisetas de manga corta al estar en pleno verano, con la diferencia de que Elena calzaba unas chanclas y Damon unas simples deportivas blancas con calcetines del mismo color. Como estaba tumbada boca abajo, la niña las tenía flexionadas y las movía en el aire. Damon las tenía completamente estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos._

_- Esperar a la merienda. – respondió sinceramente Elena, haciendo que Damon sonriera levemente. Le gustaba la inocencia de la niña, por una vez había tenido suerte con algo y el destino le había llevado hasta los Gilbert. - ¿Qué te han regalado por tu cumple? – preguntó Elena de repente, borrándole la sonrisa porque si había un niño al que no le gustaban los cumpleaños, ese era Damon._  
><em>- Un balón. – respondió.<em>  
><em>- ¿Te gusta el fútbol? – se extrañó ella, porque nunca le había visto jugando o escuchado hablar de deportes.<em>  
><em>- Mi padre jugaba cuando era pequeño, supongo que querrá que yo también lo haga. – contestó yéndose por la tangente, pero la verdad era que Elena llevaba razón al preguntar porque a él no le gustaba el fútbol y le había costado mucho disimular la desilusión de que no le hubiesen regalado la Game Boy que tanto quería y que tenían todos en su clase.<em>  
><em>- Mi padre también jugaba, era el capitán de su equipo. – le contó Elena, presumiendo de su padre y olvidándose del tema de los regalos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Chicos! ¡A merendar! – los llamó Miranda desde la ventana de la cocina, ocultando la cámara con la que les acababa de hacer una foto para comprobar que funcionase.<em>

_Ambos asintieron y Damon fue más rápido, acarició la nariz de Elena con el índice y echó a correr hacia la puerta._

_- ¡Eh! – protestó la niña, siguiéndole inmediatamente._

_Damon bajó el ritmo para dejar que le alcanzara y entraron juntos en la cocina, con Elena agarrada a la parte de atrás de su camiseta._

_En verano hacía demasiado calor como para tomar Colacao y los cuatro bebían limonada para merendar. Lo que extrañó a Damon fue el apetecible bizcocho de chocolate que había en el centro de la mesa, con once velas encima, justo los años que había cumplido._

_- Ven Damon, que tienes que soplar las velas. – le llamó Miranda, animándole a que se acercara._  
><em>- Pero hoy no es mi cumple. – dijo como pudo, asimilando que el detalle era por él.<em>  
><em>- Lo sé, pero nosotros no te vimos ayer, así que tenemos que cantarte hoy el cumpleaños feliz y eso no se puede hacer sin soplar las velas, que trae mala suerte. – le sonrió.<em>

_Damon se colocó tímidamente frente al bizcocho y Miranda se acercó llevando un mechero y la cámara._

_- Poneos con Damon, que os hago una foto. – les dijo al resto de los niños._

_Damon se sintió rodeado al instante. Su hermano, Elena y Jeremy, todos estaban a su alrededor y tocándole de alguna manera. Empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz cuando Miranda les dio la señal y Damon supo en ese instante cuál iba a ser su deseo._  
><em>Se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y sopló, deseando que su próximo cumpleaños fuese como este.<em>

Elena seguía mirando la vieja fotografía cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No al timbre, directamente golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Dejó la foto sobre el marco para luego guardarlo como estaba y fue a ver quién era. Dudaba que fuese Damon porque él no llamaría así. Su estilo era más de hacerse notar y arrasar con todo a su paso.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando miró por la mirilla. El adolescente que esperaba en el rellano volvió a dar un par de golpes en la puerta, mirando nervioso a ambos lados. Elena abrió la puerta pero no quitó la cadena.

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó al chico, que parecía muy sorprendido de verla.  
>- ¿No está Damon? Mi abuela me dijo que había vuelto. – respondió él, apartándose el largo pelo rubio que le caía sobre los ojos.<br>- No, solo estoy yo. Lo siento. – se disculpó sin saber muy porqué, pero aquel chico transmitía un aura de ternura y parecía realmente desolado por no encontrar a Damon.  
>- ¿Pero le conoces, no? – insistió el chico, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo de estar allí. Tanto nerviosismo empezó a inquietar a Elena.<br>- Es mi casero. – contestó a falta de una definición mejor de lo que eran Damon y ella. Técnicamente no era mentira, porque el piso era propiedad del chico. No le pagaba absolutamente nada por estar allí y al nombrarle de esa forma en voz alta se preguntó si debía hacerlo.  
>- ¿Puedes decirle algo de mi parte cuando le veas? – el chico no esperó la respuesta de Elena. – Dile que tenía razón y que no fue su culpa. – soltó de un tirón. Se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, se giró bruscamente para que Elena no se diera cuenta y corrió hacia las escaleras.<br>- ¡Eh, espera! – gritó Elena, peleándose con la cadena para abrir la puerta del todo, preocupada al haber notado que estaba al borde del llanto. - ¡Dime al menos tu nombre! – le pidió, porque lo único que sabía de él era que no aparentaba más de dieciséis o diecisiete años como mucho, que tenía los ojos marrones, el pelo rubio y largo hasta caerle el flequillo en los ojos y que su delgadez le daba un aspecto bastante desgarbado.

Luke la ignoró y siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. Extendió el brazo cuando iba por el primer piso y rozó con los dedos un agujero redondo que estaba disimulado con yeso en la pared, muy próximo a una de las puertas. Pero no detuvo su carrera y siguió huyendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Con un brazo cruzado por detrás de la cabeza, Damon contemplaba el techo desde la cama. Todo estaba a oscuras pero él no quería dormir a pesar de la tranquilidad que inundaba la habitación. Sabía que eso se acabaría en el momento en que cerrase los ojos y además tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como para desperdiciar tiempo durmiendo.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Kath, quién dormía plácidamente a su lado, completamente ajena a sus dilemas. Damon recogió sus bóxers del suelo y se los puso en el pasillo. Echó un vistazo a la que fue su habitación de pequeño pero no entró. Le apetecía mucho pegarle un par de golpes, o bastantes más, al saco de boxeo, pero el ruido podría despertar a Kath y no quiso arriesgarse. Pasó de largo hasta llegar a la de su hermano.

A diferencia de la suya, estaba exactamente igual a como Stefan la había dejado al marcharse. Damon se sentó en el lateral de la cama y acarició el hueco a su lado como había hecho tantas veces de niño al llevar a su hermano a la cama. Llevaba cuatro meses sin ver a Stefan, le echaba mucho de menos y le preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo. Había sido así la primera vez que se fue y sería así siempre.

Ya que estaba despierto, Damon decidió probar suerte y se levantó a por el portátil que estaba sobre el escritorio. No era de Stefan, ellos nunca habían tenido ordenadores de ningún tipo ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes, si no suyo que lo había dejado allí unas noches antes, cuando había intentado lo mismo que iba a hacer ahora.

Era tarde por lo que había bastantes posibilidades de que Stefan estuviera conectado si había conseguido acceso al ordenador. Se conectó al programa que Stefan le había dado especialmente para que pudieran comunicarse y bingo, su hermano estaba online.

Le mandó un mensaje para que supiera que estaba y enseguida le llegó una petición de videollamada.

- Hermanito. - sonrió al ver el rostro de su hermano en la pantalla, aunque la imagen no tenía mucha calidad y estaba bastante oscura.  
>- Damon. - sonrió también Stefan, que también lo echaba mucho de menos. Estar lejos de su hermano era la peor parte del trabajo que había elegido y lo que más le costaba aceptar cada vez que tenía que irse a una misión. - ¿Qué tal hermano?<br>- Bien, bien. ¿Y tú? - respondió rápidamente para no darle importancia. Estaba de todo menos bien, ¿pero qué podía hacer Stefan con tantos kilómetros de distancia entre ambos? Era mejor decirle que todo iba bien.  
>- Estoy perfectamente Damon, no tienes que preocuparte. - respondió Stefan, jugueteando con el cordón que llevaba al cuello y que quedaba parcialmente oculto por la camisa del uniforme.<br>- Estás en zona de riesgo enano, no me pidas imposibles. - respondió Damon, relajándose a cada palabra. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, doblando la almohada tras su espalda.  
>- Ya tenemos fecha. Un año. - sonrió Stefan al darle la noticia. - Dentro de nada volverás a tenerme en casa dándote la lata.<br>- Pero aún queda mucho. - se lamentó Damon, deseando tenerle a su lado ahora, cuando le necesitaba, no dentro de un año cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que sería de él. La webcam no lo captaba pero como estaban hablando podía tener ambos manos en el regazo, y con la derecha le daba vueltas al anillo que llevaba en la izquierda.  
>- No tanto, es un año desde que empezamos la misión. Incluido el tiempo de preparación. En realidad ya ha pasado un tercio. - trató de animarle su hermano. - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a pedir el cambio de destino cuando vuelva.<br>- ¿Ah sí? ¿Adónde quieres ir? - curioseó Damon, sin saber si debía preocuparse o alegrarse.  
>- Voy a intentar entrar en inteligencia, así no tendría que viajar tanto y podría quedarme en Mystic Falls contigo. - le explicó.<br>- No necesito niñera Stef. - protestó.  
>- Tonterías, todos necesitamos a alguien que cuide de nosotros. Además me gusta el puesto y el coronel cree que tengo posibilidades. - se defendió.<br>- Pues sí es lo que te gusta, adelante. - asintió Damon y Stefan sonrió, sabía que su hermano no le fallaría porque nunca lo había hecho y ese momento no fue la excepción. Era un alivio saber que contaba con el apoyo de la persona más importante en el mundo para él.  
>- Genial, ya te iré diciendo cuando vaya sabiendo algo más. Venga, ahora tú, cuéntame que tal las cosas por casa. - le pidió porque así se sentía más cercano con todos ellos.<p>

Damon le puso al tanto de la mayoría de las cosas, incluida la muerte de Caroline y cómo había afectado sobre todo a los Gilbert. Solo se calló dos cosas: que estaba suspendido y la investigación que realizaba a medias con Elena.

Uno de sus superiores llamó a Stefan y el chico tuvo que irse mucho antes de lo que a ambos hermanos les hubiera gustado.

- Te llamaré cuando pueda, ¿vale? Te quiero hermano. - dijo Stefan a modo de despedida.

- Yo también te quiero hermanito. - respondió Damon, sintiendo el familiar peso que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la pantalla se oscurecía tras haber hablado con si hermano.

No podía evitar pensar que cada vez podía ser la última y la impotencia de poner hacer nada le destrozaba en esas ocasiones. Al final terminó por quedarse dormido sin haber apartado ni siquiera el ordenador.

Damon despertó bruscamente al sentirse zarandeado y escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado, poniéndose rápidamente en tensión.  
>- Nada. – respondió Kath, soltándole ahora que estaba despierto. – No sé que para que pones el maldito despertador si luego te vas a dormir a otro sitio. – le reprochó, subiéndose una de las mangas de la camisa que se le había bajado al despertar al chico. Le estaba grande porque era la que le había quitado la noche anterior y por eso le daban tanta guerra a la hora de conseguir que las mangas quedasen bien.<br>- ¿Ya ha sonado? – preguntó poniendo los ojos como platos al acordarse del detalle que se le había pasado la noche anterior al venirse a la habitación de Stefan. Pero estaba tan cansado que no se había acordado de que tenía que madrugar.  
>- Hace un rato.<br>- ¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes? – preguntó poniéndose rápidamente en pie, agarrando el portátil en el último momento antes de que cayera al suelo.  
>- Porque no sabía dónde estabas. – respondió ella con indiferencia, recolocándose las mangas de nuevo.<p>

Damon dejó el portátil sobre el escritorio tratando de ver la hora en alguna parte y fue al girarse hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba su camisa.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me cojas la ropa? – la regañó en tono molesto.  
>- Debes de ser el único tío del mundo al que no le pone que una chica use su ropa. – dijo Kath, acercándose hasta acariciarle seductoramente el pecho con las yemas de los dedos.<br>- No, no me pone. – insistió él, pero no se apartó de sus caricias.  
>- Venga, uno rápido. – dijo lamiéndose los labios y acercándose para besarle.<p>

Damon correspondió al beso pero también fue el que lo rompió.

- No tengo tiempo. Tengo una reunión con la sheriff. – se excusó.  
>- ¿Para qué?<br>- Es protocolo. – respondió Damon sin entrar en detalles que sabía que no la interesaban.  
>- ¿Seguro que no tienes tiempo? – le insistió Kath de nuevo, olvidándose rápidamente de lo que estaban hablando.<br>- Haberme despertado antes. – le recordó. – Y dame la camisa.  
>- Como quieras. – respondió ella algo molesta y le dio la espalda para dejar que la camisa se deslizara por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Salió de la habitación completamente desnuda, moviendo seductoramente las caderas de lado a lado al sentir la ardiente mirada de Damon sobre su cuerpo.<p>

Él la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Después recogió la camisa y se fue rápidamente al baño. Hizo una bola con ella y sus calzoncillos, echándolo todo junto al cesto de la ropa para lavar y se metió bajo la ducha, poniendo el agua bien fría al principio.

Elena salía de casa de camino al trabajo cuando se cruzó con una vecina que volvía de la compra arrastrando un carrito. Era una señora mayor a la que ya había visto al menos un par de veces y se quedó esperando para sujetar la puerta.

- Gracias. – la sonrió la señora Flowers.  
>- No es nada. – Elena le devolvió la sonrisa. La mujer había sido amable con ella siempre que se habían encontrado y si no recordaba mal, vivía en el piso de abajo. - ¿Quiere que la ayude a subirlo? No es molestia.<br>- Solo si no vuelves a llamarme de usted.

Elena asintió para aceptar el trato y cogió el carrito. No pesaba demasiado pero a ella no le costaba nada subirlo.

- Posiblemente pienses que soy una vieja entrometida. – dijo la señora Flowers cuando ambas subían en el ascensor. - ¿Pero sabes si Damon va a volver en algún momento?

La pregunta pilló a Elena tan de sorpresa que no supo que contestar. Era la segunda vez en pocos días que gente que no conocía, porque encontrarse dos o tres veces con un vecino no era conocer, le preguntaba por Damon.

- ¿Estás viviendo en su piso, verdad? – siguió preguntando a modo de explicación, empujando la puerta del ascensor para que pudieran salir.  
>- Sí, pero él no… no sé cuando vendrá, si es que alguna vez lo hace. – respondió Elena.<br>- ¿Entonces tienes contacto con él?

Otra vez la misma pregunta, como si se empeñara en perseguirla.

- Sí, supongo que puede llamarse así. – no sabía nada de Damon desde la visita a Enzo, aunque tampoco era que tuvieran nada que decirse y no había habido novedades en los incendios.  
>- Es lógico. – dijo en voz baja, tanto que Elena no estuvo segura de sí realmente lo había dicho. - Tengo algo que le pertenece, ¿podrías dárselo? – la señora Flowers abrió la puerta de su casa, invitándola a pasar dentro.<br>- Claro. – respondió Elena insegura.

La siguió hasta la cocina y dejó el carrito allí, donde la señora Flowers le indicó. La mujer se fue un momento al interior y apareció llevando un grueso fajo de sobres atados con un cordel negro. Elena pudo comprobar que era como todo el ancho de su mano de grueso y el nombre de Damon estaba escrito en el primer sobre.

- Al parecer alguien no se ha enterado de que ya no vive aquí y sigue mandándole cartas. – le explicó la señora Flowers, dándoselas. – Las llevo recogiendo durante meses, no es algo que me importe, pero ahora que hay alguien aquí que tiene contacto con Damon, pensé que podrías dárselas. Son muchas cartas, debe ser alguien importante. – supuso con pena. – Seguro que quiere tenerlas.  
>- Seguro. – respondió Elena, reconociendo el nombre de la persona que escribía a Damon. Aunque no había usado su apellido, imaginaba que solo una Lily podía mostrar tanto interés por él. Lo que no entendió fue porque su madre seguía escribiéndole a una dirección en la que ya no vivía. – Tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde al trabajo. – se disculpó con la señora Flowers.<br>- Claro. – asintió ella sin replicar. – Si algún día te aburres y quieres compañía, te debo una y hago unas magdalenas buenísimas, a mi nieto le encantan. – le ofreció.  
>- Lo tendré en cuenta. – sonrió Elena. – Los viernes salgo pronto del trabajo.<br>- Perfecto, no tengo ningún plan el viernes.

Aunque solo habían sido diez minutos, Elena ya no tenía tiempo para subir a casa a dejar las cartas y se las llevó consigo al trabajo. Eran como un peso muerto en su bolso que despertaba su curiosidad y con el que tenía que luchar. Como no se veía con fuerzas suficientes de resistirse a abrir alguna de las cartas, lo primero que hizo fue dejar el bolso en el rincón más lejano de su despacho.

Más tarde, Elena mordisqueaba sin ganas un sándwich porque no había tenido tiempo de comer antes, cuando fue la hora de la comida. Para variar nada del trabajo que le habían encargado era importante, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y le tocaba a la novata de la redacción.

Interrumpió la revisión de un artículo de uno de sus compañeros para atender el móvil.

- Dime. – preguntó, aceptando la llamada al ver que era Enzo. Lo malo fue que al sacar el móvil del bolso vio las cartas y su curiosidad atacó de nuevo, se las llevó al escritorio y empezó a jugar con el cordel que las mantenía juntas.  
>- Tengo vuestros resultados. – anunció Enzo sin molestarse tampoco en perder el tiempo.<br>- ¿En serio? ¿Algo interesante? – se emocionó Elena.  
>- Puede que sí, puede que no. – bromeó el chico y por su tono Elena supo que eso era un sí rotundo.<br>- ¿Qué has encontrado? – le interrogó impaciente.  
>- Por teléfono no, mejor en persona.<br>- ¿En tu laboratorio?  
>- No, hay demasiada gente. ¿En tu casa? – propuso el chico.<br>- Eh… no es mía exactamente, me estoy quedando donde Damon… - empezó a explicarle para que supiera que tenía que consultarlo con él antes de invitarle, pero Enzo la interrumpió.  
>- Sé dónde es. Iré cuando termine mi turno. No sé cuando será, pero no creo que antes de las siete. – se autoinvitó. – Avisa a Damon.<br>- ¿Qué haga qué? – preguntó alucinada, creyendo que había oído mal.  
>- Que le llames. – rió Enzo.<br>- No, no puedo hacer eso. Llámale tú, como sea que lo hagáis. – rechazó la idea de pleno.  
>- Elena, por algo intercambiamos números. – le recordó, aún divertido por lo mal que reaccionaba ante Damon. Puede que ya no fuese el adolescente juerguista que había sido años antes, pero aún seguía encontrando divertido chinchar inocentemente a quienes le rodeaban. – Damon es cosa tuya.<br>- No me hagas esto… - Elena se rebajó a suplicar.  
>- Mentiría si te dijera que lo siento porque no lo hago, pero no puedo llamar a Damon y lo sabes. Adiós Elena. – se despidió colgando.<p>

La chica se dejó caer sobre la mesa y se lamentó por su mala suerte. Para colmo de males ni siquiera tenía el teléfono de Damon y tuvo que volver a llamar a Enzo para pedírselo. Al chico le hizo aún más gracia pero le dio el número sin más pegas.

- ¡Voy yo! – anunció Katherine ante el sonido de un teléfono.  
>- Creo que es el mío. – respondió Damon desde la ducha, donde estaba terminando de aclararse.<p>

Aunque se habían duchado juntos, Kath había salido primero y ya estaba seca y envuelta en una toalla. No le costó salir al dormitorio y tirarse sobre la cama para alcanzar el móvil que estaba sonando en la mesilla. Damon llevaba razón y era el suyo, pero eso no detuvo a Kath al ver número desconocido en la pantalla. Pensó que podía ser importante y lo cogió por eso.

- ¿Mmm, Damon? – preguntó una chica al otro lado. – Soy Elena, Enzo me ha dado tu número.

Kath no esperaba esa información. Así que Elenita, la molesta vecinita de Damon estaba en contacto con el traidor de Enzo, y por lo que parecía Damon también. Sin que ella supiera nada de que andaba viéndose con ellos. No dudó de que el domingo había estado al menos con uno de ellos y por eso le resultó conocido el chico que escuchó, aunque en ese momento no le reconociera.

- ¿Quién es Kath? – preguntó Damon, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y con una pequeña en la mano que usaba para secarse el pelo.  
>- Ahora te lo paso, está aquí. – le respondió Katherine a Elena dejándola petrificada cuando descubrió con quién hablaba de verdad. Miró a Damon con mala cara y le lanzó el móvil.<br>- Eh. – protestó el chico, sin entender nada hasta que se llevó el teléfono al oído.  
>- ¿Damon? – probó Elena de nuevo y a él le cambió la expresión al comprender lo que había pasado.<br>- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sentándose en el lateral de la cama.

Katherine había vuelto al baño y estaba vistiéndose, por lo que ahora mismo eran solo Elena y él.

- Me ha llamado Enzo, tiene los resultados.  
>- ¿Y? – preguntó Damon impaciente, con la vista fija en la puerta del baño.<br>- Nos lo contará en persona, cuando termine el turno, en mi… tu piso. – rectificó a tiempo ya que no aquel piso no era nada suyo, aunque a veces se le olvidara.  
>- Vale, allí estaré. – aceptó fácilmente Damon, colgándola porque Kath ya estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación.<p>

El corte fue tan repentino que Elena tuvo que mirar la pantalla del móvil para comprobar que efectivamente Damon la había colgado. Por una vez no estaba molesta con él, tenía la impresión de que Katherine contestando al teléfono era algo bastante malo. A juzgar por el tono en que le había hablado, no debía haberle hecho mucha gracia que llamara a Damon.

Pero la odiosa de Katherine hacía mucho tiempo que no era su problema, así que dejó de pensar en ella y se centró en la mejor distracción que tenía. Las cartas de Damon que estaban en su escritorio. El chico la había colgado tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a hablarle del encuentro con la señora Flowers y las cartas.

Pensó que haría él en su lugar y una vocecilla tras su cabeza se encargó de contestar. Damon las abriría y usaría su contenido en su contra. Completamente segura de ello, deslizó el dedo por el borde de la primera y se detuvo cuando lo había metido un poco por debajo, sin llegar a abrirlo. Que Damon lo hiciera no significaba que ella tuviera que hacerlo también. De hecho ella nunca solía hacer cosas así, pero Damon sacaba lo peor de ella.

- No. – negó en voz alta para sí misma apartando la mano. No era asunto suyo lo que hablasen Damon y su madre.

Apartó las cartas a una esquina con la firme decisión de dárselas en cuanto se reuniera con él.

Enzo no se presentó hasta las 8, llevando un par de carpetas en la mano que se apresuró a darle a Elena.

- Aquí está todo. – dijo y se dio la vuelta.  
>- Eh, ¿dónde crees que vas? – la chica le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.<br>- Tengo planes y está muy mal hacer esperar a una chica. – Enzo la sonrió peligrosamente.

Con la cazadora de cuero puesta no se parecía en nada al chico que Elena había visto en el laboratorio, le daba un aire peligroso de chico malo y no le extrañó que tuviera una cita. Pero él era el culpable de que tuviera a Damon en el salón, y tenía toda la pinta de ser por esa extraña guerra que tenía con Damon.

- Nos has hecho reunirnos, al menos cuéntanoslo tú. – le exigió, cerrando un poco la puerta a sus espaldas para que Damon no oyera nada, aunque dudaba que le interesase cuando ni siquiera se había levantado al oír el timbre.  
>- Tengo prisa.<br>- Me lo debes. Me quedé tirada el otro día por tu culpa, así que me lo debes. – le recordó.  
>- ¿Te dejó tirada? – eso desconcertó a Enzo, que dejó a un lado la pose de gallito. - ¿Y eso?<br>- ¿Tú qué crees?

Enzo se quedó callado, reconsiderando sus opciones.

- Mira. – Elena prácticamente cerró la puerta del todo, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar Damon al respecto. – Está rarísimo, no me dejes el marrón. Explícanos lo que has averiguado. – le confesó.  
>- Define raro.<br>- Entra y lo ves tú mismo. – ofreció abriendo la puerta y entrando.

Como esperaba, Enzo la siguió.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – le ofreció, señalando el paquete de seis botellines medio vacío que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor.  
>- Gracias. – aceptó Enzo sin sospechar que las había traído Damon al ver que no tenía nada de alcohol allí o la hubiera rechazado.<p>

Elena no había bromeado al decir que Damon estaba raro. Por mucho que odiase como se metía con ella y la fastidiaba sistemáticamente, prefería mil veces a ese Damon que al que se había presentado en su casa un rato antes. Serio y sumido en sí mismo, ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando le explicó que le estaban llegando cartas de su madre. Todo lo que había hecho fue buscar hasta encontrar unas tijeras que usó para destrozarlas todas, de la primera a la última. Ahí fue cuando buscó algo que beber y bajó a comprar alcohol al no encontrar nada, dejando a una atónita Elena con los pedazos de las cartas.

Todo lo que la dijo al subir fue que podía coger una si quería. Él se había sentado en un extremo del sofá e iba ya por la segunda cerveza cuando se unieron a él. Damon no se inmutó por la incorporación de Enzo, casi no participó en la conversación pero escuchó atentamente.

Enzo había conseguido rastrear el posible origen del botón hasta una única sastrería de Nueva York, muy exclusiva y que hacía toda su ropa a medida. Eran los únicos que utilizaban el diseño que aparecía en el botón y que había conseguido completar, pero ya no estaba en su mano investigar más.

En cambio el trozo de cristal había sido tan interesante como desconcertante. Obviando el detalle de que estaba cubierto con la sangre de Damon, también había descubierto trazas de tintes entre los componentes habituales de un cristal, lo que era realmente extraño porque lo que menos imaginaba era que formase parte de un simple objeto decorativo. Nada sin relevancia.

Tardó como media hora en explicárselo y luego se despidió dejándoles las carpetas, porque lo que le había dicho a Elena era verdad y había quedado.

- ¿Qué opinas? – Elena trató de iniciar una conversación con Damon cuando se quedaron solos.  
>- Que habrá que echarle un ojo a esa sastrería. – respondió él lacónicamente, tomando un trago de la cerveza que no había dejado en ningún momento.<p>

No estaba por la labor de hablar y Elena lo dejó por imposible.

- Supongo que te vas a quedar. – le dijo al ponerse en pie y Damon se limitó a mirarla interrogante. - ¿O piensas conducir después de haber bebido?

Damon miró el botellín como si acabase de caer en ese detalle.

- No. – respondió, en contra de lo que la mayoría solo pensar no era un inconsciente.  
>- Ok. – aceptó ella y fue a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.<p>

A la noche, Elena no podía dormir y no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba tan despierta que no le costó escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y se levantó al instante. Tenía bastante reciente el susto que Damon le había dado la otra vez que durmieron juntos en el mismo piso y esta vez comprobó bien que no estuviera por ningún sitio.

Las llaves estaban en la cerradura de la puerta, pero no estaban echadas, solo puestas allí para que no se pudiera abrir desde fuera. Intrigada, abrió la puerta y curioseó el rellano, mirando primero hacia el ascensor por instinto, pero éste estaba en el quinto piso. El dispositivo automático de la luz estaba encendido y apunto de apagarse, pero fue suficiente para que viera la figura en las escaleras.

Tras varios minutos de dudas, Elena cogió las llaves y salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Después fue a sentarse junto a Damon, en las escaleras que quedaban entre el primer y el segundo piso.


End file.
